¿dametsuna o Vongola décimo?
by Fannyneko-chan
Summary: Un nuevo peligro acecha a Vongola, pero esta vez no solo va detrás del décimo y sus guardianes, ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto Enma,Dino, los arcobaleno y Alice? ¿Que sera lo que este nuevo enemigo busca?. Aceptación de Occ s cerrada. Nuevo Summary, mejor que el anterior, creo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, mi segundo fics en fanfiction (el primero eliminado ya que era un asco) espero y les guste

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano**

* * *

Japón, viernes 7:10 de la mañana

En cierta residencia de Namimori la palabra "tranquilidad" pocas veces existía, y no solo para esta sino también para sus vecinos, se trata de la residencia Sawada, hogar del ruido y alboroto, pero a pesar de todo un lugar lleno de felicidad aunque claro existían ocasiones en las que simplemente se pasaban y el día de hoy se trataba de uno de ellos, desde muy temprano se escuchaban gritos y ruidos de explosiones, los causantes; el pequeño tutor llamado Reborn y su estudiante mejor conocido como Dame-tsuna , la razón, la misma de siempre.

Dame-tsuna tenía problemas para levantarse temprano y a su tutor se le ocurrían una formas un tanto sádicas para despertarlo. Pero el problema no acababa hay una vez despierto la rutina de siempre empezaba.

Reborn! No te comas mi desayuno-Reclamaba ya harto el castaño

Dame-tsuna, en este mundo se tiene que hacer de todo para conseguir alimento-Contesto calmadamente cierto infante vestido de traje mientras se apropiaba unos pedazos de tocino del plato de su alumno.

Tch, ya lo sé-Le respondió mientras comía lo que le quedaba de desayuno, y claro que lo sabía después de todo había vivido los primeros años de su vida dentro de ese mundo, el mundo de la mafia, y aunque en el exterior pareciera un-bueno-para-nada* el realmente estaba calificado para ser el décimo capo de la Vongola, y el actuar de forma "dame" solo era una faceta para poder hacer amigos más allá del interés, aunque claro esto también era parte de él.

La razón de hacer esto se encontraba 10 años atrás cuando solo tenía 5 años.

-Flash back-

¿Estás seguro de esto Iemitsu? –cuestionaba cierto arcobaleno

Por supuesto Reborn, aunque tsuna haya encontrado grandes amigos quiero que aunque sea por un tiempo viva una vida más o menos normal y encuentre más buenos amigos-le contesto serenamente un señor de pelo rubio y traje mientras su mirada se posaba en una ventana de la oficina donde se encontraba, la cual daba vista a un gran jardín en el cual se encontraban jugando cuatro niños alegremente, el primero, un pequeño de unos 5 años de cabello peli plateado y ojos verdes, vestía un pantalón color negro y un chaleco color blanco con rombos azules; el segundo se trataba de un pequeño de la misma edad que el primero de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color, al igual que el anterior vestía un pantalón negro junto con un chaleco verde claro; detrás de ellos se encontraba otros dos, una pequeña niña que media un poco menos que los otros dos que poseía un largo cabello negro sujetado en dos coletas bajas con moños morados en cada una de ella y ojos color violeta, la pequeña vestía con un vestido blanco con estampado de flores en morado y por ultimo un pequeño niño de igual estatura que la niña este poseía un cabello café claro y alborotado junto con unos ojos color avellana, vestía al igual que los otros niños un pantalón negro y un chaleco color gris del cual sobresalía una pequeña corbata color azul (los otros niños igual tenían una pequeña corbata del mismo color) lo cual lo hacía ver el doble de tierno, su nombre, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Usted qué opina noveno?-Pregunto Reborn a la tercera persona que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio.

Opino lo mismo Tsunayoshi merece vivir normalmente aunque sea un poco-Respondió un anciano mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana que anteriormente Iemitsu había mirado, este anciano se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del noveno jefe de la Vongola, Timoteo, mejor conocido como abuelo de Tsunayoshi.

Muy bien si el noveno está de acuerdo no hay de otra-Comento resignado el arcobaleno-pero… yo iré con ellos-dijo finalmente el asesino a sueldo.

Tch, realmente Reborn, está bien pero espero que no lo empieces a entrenar a tan corta edad-Dijo vencido Iemitsu sabiendo que esta guerra no la iba a gana.

Muy bien esta todo arreglado-Dijo un sonriente Timoteo.

-Fin flashback-

De vuelta a Namimori

Jyundaime-Grito un peli plata, guardián de la tormenta y amigo de la infancia de tsuna mientras se acercaba corriendo al castaño- Buenos días

Buenos días gokudera-kun.-le contesto sonriente mientras paraba su andar para esperarlo

Yo, tsuna, gokudera-les saludo pelinegro sonriente mientras se les acercaba

Buenos días yamamoto-le respondió a su guardián de la lluvia con una sonrisa en el rostro

Tch, maldito friki del beisbol-susurro gokudera

¡Sawada, bueno días al extremo!-dijo, más bien grito un peliblanco, guardián del sol y hermano mayor de kyoko llamado Ryohei.

B-buenos días onii-san.- Respondió mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor de la cabeza, debido al "extremo" saludo de su guardián.

O-onii-chan espera-gritaba a lo lejos una chica de cabello anaranjado, que corría en la dirección donde se encontraban- Onii-chan podrías ir más lento- le reclamo la chica que respondía al nombre de kyoko cuando llego al lugar

Lo siento al extremo kyoko-volvió a gritar ryohei

Estúpida cabeza de césped ¿acaso quieres dejarnos sordos?-le reclamo el guardián de la tormenta y autoproclamado mano derecha de tsuna

¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?-le devolvió el guardián del sol

Lo que escuchaste cabeza de césped-Le respondió sacando su dinamita preparado para atacar.

Ya, ya no peleen chicos-intentaba calmarlos yamamoto

No te metas friki del beisbol- contesto gokudera

Por su parte tsuna y kyoko decidieron no hacerles caso tomándolo como algo de diario

Buenos días tsuna-san.- saludo la peli naranja

B-buenos días kyoko-chan.- contesto un tanto sonrojado

Será mejor que nos apresuremos a ir a clases-dijo kyoko observando su reloj de muñeca

Creo que tienes razón-le apoyo el décimo- chicos será mejor ir a clases-dijo en un tono un tanto serio a sus guardianes antes de que estos empezaran una pelea que terminara destruyendo el lugar.

Pero.-dijeron al unísono gokudera y ryohei.-

Chicos,- volvió a decir el castaño

Bien- dijeron resignados, sabían por experiencia que no era bueno el hacer enojar a su jefe.

Jajá, realmente eres bueno controlándolos tsuna-le halago yamamoto

Tu también yamamoto será mejor apresurarnos antes de que se haga tarde y hibari-san nos muerda hasta la muerte-dijo tsuna entre tranquilo y preocupado

Hai, hai- le respondio el peli negro

El día transcurría normal, un tsuna sacando mal algunos problemas de matemáticas (por no decir todos), un gokudera amenazando de muerte a todo aquel que insultara al décimo, un ryohei gritando "al extremo" por todo, un yamamoto intentando parar las peleas entre guardianes y un hibari enojado diciendo "te morderé hasta la muerte", un día de lo más normal para todos sin imaginarse que cierto arcobaleno le daría una gran sorpresa

* * *

Wow salio pequeño, juro que en mi libreta eran más hojas, reviews? se aceptan de todo, tomatazos,golpes,sillas voladoras(?), pedazos de pastel de fresa (calmate hambriada)


	2. Chapter 2

Wahh! *emocionada* tuve reviews wii!

bueno como sea, ahora el capitulo

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(_Intervenciones mías_)

* * *

No podía creer lo que su madre le había dicho, realmente era verdad o solo una broma que su mente le jugaba, realmente a un no lo creía, después de tanto tiempo ¿Era verdad que volvería a su hogar de la infancia junto a su abuelo, su padre y sus queridos amigos?

Era claro que cualquiera al recibir esa noticia estaría extasiado, pero tsuna era la excepción y claro quien no si se enterara de la noticia completa. Para entender el porque era mejor regresar a ese día.

-Flashback-

Tsu-kun, que bueno que regresaste-lo saludo emocionada su madre, nana.

¿Qué sucede ka-san?- interrogo el chico de ojos avellana al ver a su madre tan alegre

Te tengo maravillosas noticias tsu-kun, iremos a Italia estas vacaciones-exclamo realmente emocionada nana al saber que vería nuevamente (después de 2 años, ya que anteriormente le había visitado) a su esposo.

A si es tsuna-nii reborn-san nos lo ha dicho-intervino alegremente futa, un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, también conocido como "ranking futa".

El mencionado (reborn) solo se limitaba a tomar su expreso en la sala junto a Bianchi, a la espera de la llegada de su alumno, el cual no tardó en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba.

Reborn, ¿¡es eso cierto!-pregunto un sorprendido y alegre tsuna

A si es tsuna, el noveno me ha enviado una carta donde lo dice, así que por lo tanto la siguiente semana estaremos volando rumbo a Italia- respondió el arcobaleno mientras daba otro sorbo a su café- además a parte de mama, Bianchi, futa, I-pin y la vaca estúpida, también irán tus guardianes-hizo una pausa y diciendo en un susurro para no ser escuchado dijo-además de unos cuantos más-finalizo formándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso es genial-se dijo a si mismo tsuna, "genial" o eso pensó hasta ese lunes en su escuela.

Todo iba normal, o bueno tan normal como podría ir la escuela con un par de mafiosos hasta que cierto infante disfrazado de profesor irrumpió en el salón de clases acompañado del secretario del director de la escuela secundaria namimori. Mientras dicho secretario le explicaba la situación al profesor _(nezu-sensei, recontratado por razones que ahora no valen la pena mencionar, aunque una de ellas es que me ayudara, Reborn: que piensas hacer, yo: necesito a alguien con quien descargar mi ira no, Reborn: no esperaba menos de uno de mis estudiantes, inner: se te ha pegado lo sádico de reborn, yo: calla)_ cierto profesor llamándose a sí mismo Reboyama-sensei pasaba al aula y subía al escritorio-ciao-ssu.- saludo el pequeño profesor, mientras que los alumnos susurraban entre ellos cosas como "mira es el profesor sádico de la otra vez" o "a que vendrá ahora" cosas que no pasaban desapercibidas por el pequeño pero aun así optaba por ignorarlas, el cuchicheo seguía hasta que el otro profesor hablo.

Bien alumnos, Reboyama-sensei tiene un anuncio que darles de parte de Boren-sensei que de seguro les agradara _(yo: ja! Si supieran que es el mismo, Reborn: sigue narrando estúpida estudiante-apuntándole con una pistola/león, yo: hai TT^TT)_

Ciao-ssu alumnos de tercer grado - volvió a saludar ya que anteriormente no fue tomado en serio cosa que lo en… quiero decir molesto y prosiguió- tal y como su profesor ha dicho vengo de parte de Boren-sensei para darles un aviso el cual trata de un viaje todo a pagado a Italia para este grupo este mes y medio de vacaciones*patrocinado por un conocido de Boren-sensei y mio.-finalizo rebor-, quiero decir reboyama-sensei.

-minuto de silencio-

Como era de esperarse el salón de clases se sumió en gritos de alegría y asombro, por su parte 5 chicos no estaban muy conformes con dicha noticia los cuales se trataban de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko y Kurokawa Hana, estas dos últimas enteradas acerca de su secreto (Kyoko gracias a que tsuna se lo dijo y Hana debido a que hace un tiempo empezó a salir con Ryohei) y lo que planeaban hacer este verano.

Reborn, tu- dijo con una pizca de enojo y confusión el castaño

Tranquilo jyundaime, seguro que solo es una coincidencia _(ni tú te lo crees)_- le decía gokudera tratando de tranquilizar a su jefe.

Si tsuna, gokudera tiene razón además no creo que sea lo que piensas-contestaba con una sonrisa nerviosa yamamoto apoyando al peli plata.

Supongo que sí, pero.- El pequeño decimo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por un ruido y un aura asesina proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba su tutor.

Alumnos, silencio-dijo enojado el arcobaleno y con estas palabras todo mundo guardo silencio, sabiendo ya de adelantado como era el "profesor" –muy bien, ahora ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Em, ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos?-pregunto un tanto asustada Kawara Nami

El patrocinador nos ha prestado su humilde hogar para esto,-respondió con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa el arcobaleno.

¿Cuándo partiremos?-interrogo otra chica llamada Aoi _(Tsuna: no tienes más imaginación para nombres, Yo: no :D )_

La salida será este viernes a las 5:00pm en el aeropuerto de namimori- Respondió tranquilamente el profesor

¿Qué papeles necesitamos para el viaje?-pregunto un chico

Por los trámites legales no se preocupen, todo ya está listo solo se necesita el permiso de sus padres y ya, además el tiempo límite para entregar será el día jueves y se lo entregaran a su profesor a cargo-hizo una pausa- si no tiene más preguntas es tiempo de que me retire- y dicho esto el infante salió del salón.

-Fin Flashback-

~~Residencia Sawada~~

Y justo esa era la razón de que tsuna se encontrara en ese estado y buscaba a su tutor.

¡Reborn! ¿¡Que ha sido todo eso en la escuela!-le reclamo enojado el castaño una vez le encontró

Pero, pero yo solo seguía las órdenes del noveno- decía "tiernamente" el infante mientras ponía una cara de perrito abandonado _(inner: la autora cayo muerta debido a un desangre nasal imaginando tal escena, demasiado moe para ella ya que imagino también a un pequeño tsuna con la misma cara, un minuto de silencio por favor; Yo: hey no me mates aún, estoy bien, solo que fue demasiado moe, pero bueno sigamos)_

N-no pongas esa cara ni actúes de esa forma-grito enojado antes de ceder ante eso

Tch, da igual dame-tsuna, lo que hice eran órdenes del noveno-contesto mientras volvía a su actitud normal, y viendo la cara de incredibilidad de su alumno dijo mientras le extendía una carta- si no me crees míralo por ti mismo, lee la parte marcada.

"… _así que querido Reborn, te pido les des la noticia a tsunayoshi y su familia_

_al igual que a sus compañeros de clase sobre este viaje, como te he dicho tengo _

_mis razones para el hacer esto, así que esto es una orden y espero la cumplas_

_no importa si tsunayoshi lo toma mal y se enoja…."_

Tch, no puedo creer que el abuelo haga esto, sin embargo si así es la situación me niego a ir-resoplo tsuna dispuesto a ir a su habitación, pero fue detenido por una risa de su tutor.

Jeje, ya imaginaba eso tsuna, pero por el momento sigue leyendo-le ordeno el asesino

"…_en caso de que tsunayoshi se niegue a venir, tienes el permiso tanto de _

_Iemitsu como mío de traerlo en contra de su voluntad, utilizando cualquier_

_medio, esperamos que ese no sea el caso ya que todo mundo en casa le extraña._

_Así que creo eso es todo amigo mío, espero y nos veamos dentro de una semana._

_Atentamente _

_Timoteo. Noveno Vongola"_

Hm, supongo y no hay de otra- dijo resignado intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al recordar lo leído en dicha carta "…_traerlo en contra de su voluntad, utilizando cualquier medio…" _"creo que lo mejor será ir, después de todo si no voy por mí mismo reborn me obligara a ir haciendo de todo, y conociéndolo su método no será muy placentero para mí" – sin embargo reborn, tengo una condición para ir- afirmo decidido el joven vongola.

No esperaba menos de mi estudiante- respondió el mencionado con una sonrisa ladina- ¿dime cuál es?

Mi familia y yo iremos en un jet distinto a los estudiantes, además de que quiero estar antes que ellos en Italia, por lo tanto nos iremos un día antes-respondió lleno de determinación, dejando la respuesta "no" fuera de opción

Muy bien sin embargo, tendrás que hacer todo lo que se te ordene en Italia así que ¿estás de acuerdo?-cuestiono el asesino a sueldo

Rayos reborn, pero está bien es un trato entonces –dijo el castaño terminando así la conversación

~~Aeropuerto de Namimori, jueves 4:30 pm ~~

Como era normal en un aeropuerto varias personas caminaban o solo se dedicaban a esperar su vuelo, sin embargo el día de hoy dicho lugar era más ruidoso que como normalmente lo era, la razón sencilla, se trataba del "pequeño" grupo que transitaba por el lugar, el cual se trataba de la "Famiglia del décimo Vongola".

Tsuna estaba preocupado debido a el trato que había hecho con el diablo _(se refiere a reborn) _pero ahora lo que realmente le preocupaba era el ¿¡cómo jodidos se juntó tanta gente! A cierto la razón venia de 2 días atrás

-Flashback-

Argh! ¿Cómo voy a convencer a mukuro de ir a Italia?- se decía a si mismo tsuna, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos mostrando su desesperación, había pensado en varios planes pero todos tenían fallos, además de eso su guardián del sol le había pedido si Kyoko y Hana podían irse con ellos, ya que según él varios chicos se querían acercársele a su novia al igual que a su hermana y no lo permitiría, y claro como tsuna ocupaba el puesto 1° de "Personas que son fáciles de persuadir" en los rankings de futa acepto rápidamente, pero eso ya lo dejaría para después ahora lo que le interesaba era saber la maldita forma de convencer a mukuro.- Bah, da igual hare lo mismo que haría reborn, le sobornare-dijo no satisfecho de utilizar ese método pero era lo único que le quedaba, así que se dirigió el solo a kokuyoland.

Kufufufu, y a que se debe el honor de tu presencia Tsunayoshi, ¿acaso piensas entregarme tu cuerpo ahora?-"saludo" mukuro a su "Jefe" _(mukuro había sido liberado de Vindice por razones que no vienen al caso)_

Lamento decirte que no, en realidad vengo a arreglar un asunto- le respondió el castaño

Hm, y de que se trata- interrogo el peli-índigo

En realidad venía a avisarte que me llevare a chrome a Italia ya que todos mis guardianes y yo iremos a la mansión vongola, y chrome como guardiana debe ir- dijo serio tsuna

Hm, y eso en que me vendría afectando-pregunto sin interés mukuro,

Realmente en nada, ya que como has dejado en claro no te interesa pertenecer a la mafia y menos ser un guardián, sin embargo chrome quiere que también vayas -hizo una pausa- aunque claro sé muy bien que aunque fuera petición de chrome te negarías

Kufufu, me conoces muy bien tsunayoshi, efectivamente aun siendo petición de mi chrome me niego-respondió altaneramente

Lo sabía, muy bien me marcho, aunque es una lástima supongo que tendré que pedirle al abuelo que cancele la batalla entre el guardián de la niebla y nube-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por mukuro y viendo el interés en los ojos de su guardián siguió- además de que también tengo que decirle que no necesitaremos el lamborghini negro que iba a regalarle al otro guardián de la niebla

Espera, ¿Lam-lamborghini negro? ¿Una batalla entre niebla y nube?-pregunto interesado el líder de kokuyo

A sí, pero como no iras no puedo dejar que chrome pelee con hibari que lastima y el premio del ganador era lo equivalente a la mitad del salario que gana un guardián de mi abuelo, ¿Cuántos ceros dijo Reborn que eran?-dijo de forma pensativa y divertida- a si ahora recuerdo, eran 4 o 5 ceros, que lastima, pero bueno nos vemos mukuro -dijo el castaño despidiéndose de mukuro

¡Espera Tsunayoshi, ¡mira que suerte tienes he cambiado de opinión y pienso acompañarte-grito deteniendo el andar del chico- sin embargo, no iré solo, irán ken y chikusa también

"objetivo cumplido"-muy bien entonces los esperamos a las 5:00 pm en el aeropuerto namimori – le respondió sonriendo

-Fin Flashback-

Aunque pensándolo bien ahora no le parecía buena idea juntar a tantas personas y menos si se trataba de hibari kyoya y mukuro rokudo, definitivamente este sería un viaje largo y agitado, muy agitado.

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews

_Katekyo1827R27X27: no te preocupes y agradezco tu critica constructiva, después de todo yo acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no contenga insultos_

_viri-chamn: aww! gracias y no te preocupes no eres la unica traumada con gokudera existen más como nosotros _

_sakura tsukiyomi lefey: si! reborn es malo y sadico, pero aun asi todo mundo lo ama por hacernos reir con todas sus locuras, en realidad pensaba subir los dos capitulos seguidos pero la flojera y que me corrian de la computadora me lo impedían _


	3. Chapter 3

wah! lo siento creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer

Inner: mentira tenias tanta hueva que no hacias nada mas que ver tele

adeliss: e-eso no es cierto tampoco me prestaban la computadora

Inner: aun asi no escribias, eres una irresponsable deberia darte verguenza

adeliss: p-pero...

hibari: callen herbivoras y sigan con la historia -les da un tonfazo a ambas-

ambas: hai TT^TT

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propieda de Akira Amano**

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(Intervenciones mías)

* * *

**Italia, viernes 11:00 am**

**~~Afueras de la Mansión Vongola~~**

Lambo-sama tiene sueño-decía un lambo cansado mientras lo alzaba tsuna

Realmente lambo, fue por eso que te dije que durmieras no puedo creer que aun explicándote sobre el cambio de horario no lo hicieras deberías aprender de futa e I-pin que si lo hicieron.-Contesto un desesperado tsuna debido a lo hecho por su guardián.

Pero, es que tsuna matar zombies con plantas* era divertido, era algo como pium y pam y los zombies hacían rawr-"explicaba" lambo mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de tsuna

Ya, ya por el momento duerme lambo- decía tsuna mientras caminaba a una gran puerta de madera y presionaba el timbre que ahí se encontraba- todavía no puedo creer que este en casa- exclamo sonriente mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta

¡Wooow! Tsuna tu casa sí que es sorprendente.- exclamo yamamoto al llegar en donde se encontraba su amigo

Claro que es sorprendente friki del beisbol después de todo se trata del jyundaime- le respondió la autoproclamada mano derecha

¡SAWADA! TU CASA ES AL EXTREMO SORPRENDENTE.- grito ryohei

¡Onii-chan No hagas tanto escándalo! Aunque tienes razón la casa de tsuna-kun es sorprendente- afirmo kyoko.

Kyoko tiene razón sawada tu casa sí que es grande-apoyo la novia de ryohei, kurokawa hana

Kufufufu, no esta tan mal tsunayoshi.- comento el guardián de la niebla mukuro el cual se mostraba un tanto ansioso por lo prometido- no opinas lo mismo mi querida chrome

Tiene razón mukuro-sama la casa del bossu es linda.- respondio la segunda guardiana de la niebla, chrome la cual estaba un tanto feliz de haber logrado convencer a mukuro,ken y chikusa de ir.

Hn, el hogar de un herbívoro.- se limitó a decir hibari

Y cierto era realmente sorprendente pero que más se podría esperar de los Vongola, la casa/mansión era enorme, contaba con dos extensos jardines uno de ellos se encontraba en la parte delantera y poseía un par de fuentes además de un camino de piedra que conducia a la entrada principal (_osea la puerta que se ve desde afuera, la puerta en donde toco tsuna era la entrada a la mansión)_ más a lo lejos se podía observar lo que parecía ser una zona de entrenamientos y un pequeño lago.

Tsu-kun, chicos será mejor entrar.- dijo nana mientras se encaminaba a la puerta junto con Bianchi, futa e I-pin en la cual se encontraba un mayordomo de cabello blanquecino y ojos color azules, ante esto los jóvenes asintieron y optaron por seguirle _(obviamente hibari a una distancia considerable Inner: ¿considerable? Si él estaba en la entrada que es casi 10, 12 no 15 metros a donde se encontraban los demás Yo: pues eso es considerable ¿no? Inner: mejor sigue la historia)_

Señora nana, joven tsunayoshi que sorpresa el tenerlos de nuevo aquí, aunque eh de decirles que no les esperábamos hasta dentro de media hora- dijo sorprendido el mayordomo el cual respondía al nombre de horatio**

Horatio-san que alegría el verle de nuevo, ara supongo que llegamos más temprano de lo que creíamos.-dijo felizmente nana

Pero por favor pasen,- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para así dejar pasar a su joven maestro y sus demás invitados al mismo tiempo que llamaba a un par de mucamas para que se hicieran cargo del equipaje- ahora por favor guíenlos a cada uno a su habitación

Por supuesto horatio-san.- respondieron todas las mucamas mientras se dirigían a cada uno de los presentes y decían - por aquí por favor

Umm, horatio ¿Dónde se encuentran mi padre y mi abuelo?- pregunto tsuna al jefe de mayordomos mientras sus demás guardianes se dirigían a sus habitaciones

Iemitsu-sama se encuentra en el CEDEF y Timoteo-sama fue a una reunión y dijo que regresaría en 1 o 2 horas –contesto cortésmente el anciano

Bueno, supongo que iré a tomar un baño y descansar en lo que llega el abuelo.- dijo el castaño dando fin a la conversación mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

~~~Japón, viernes 5:00 pm~~~

**Aeropuerto Namimori **

¡Por fin llego el día!- grito alegre una pelirroja llamada Aoi

Lo sé, pero no he visto a kyoko-chan ni a Hana.- dijo otra de ella un tanto preocupada

Tienes razón tampoco hay señales de yamamoto y gokudera.- dijo otro chico de cabello negro uniéndose a la conversación

Hablando de ellos tampoco veo a dame-tsuna.- dijo otro de los chicos

Jaja era obvio que dame-tsuna no vendría de seguro no puede pasar ni un simple día lejos de su mami- dijo el chico de cabello negro que respondia al nombre de hotori mientras comenzaba a reir cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pequeño tutor que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que golpear un pilar para descargar su ira (_pobre pilar) _con su puño lográndole hacer un considerable daño.

Jovenes- llamo el arcobaleno mientras un aura asesina le rodeaba cosa que espanto a los presentes- les pidese apresuran a subir o les dejaremos atrás- y dicho esto todos se dirigieron al jet privado al cual subieron con mucho miedo, el cual poco a poco fue desapareciendo al darse cuenta en que iban a viajar, un jet privado el cual contaba con todas las comodidades desde baño hasta una sala de entretenimiento (en el piso inferior) con videojuegos, computadoras portátiles y una pequeña sala con un televisor gigante (_por dios es el paraíso Inner: deja de fantasear y sigue narrando ) _oh si iban a ser unas grata vacaciones, o eso pensaron todos.

~~~Italia, sábado 10:00 am~~~~

El comedor principal de la mansión Vongola se encontraba lleno de alegría como hace ya varios años, la razón muy simple el pequeño decimo y su Famiglia estaba de visita a parte de un par de colados, quiero decir de invitados extras no faltarían risas en dicho lugar, tanta era la alegría que no parecía que se trataba de la familia mafiosa más grande de Italia.

Tsunayoshi-kun me da gusto el tenerte de nuevo aquí.- hablo felizmente el noveno, un hombre anciano de cabello blanco con una muy característica sonrisa

Gracias abuelo, yo también me encuentro feliz de estar nuevamente aquí y además de eso te agradezco que también hayas invitado a todos mis amigos-Exclamo sonriente tsuna,- pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa poniéndose más serio- puedo saber la razón del porque le has pedido esto a reborn

Jeje, todo a su tiempo tsunayoshi-kun, todo a su tiempo-contesto el anciano, perdón el noveno

Pero…

Tsu-kun tu abuelo ha dicho que lo diría luego así que espera y disfruta de tu desayuno- lo regaño gentilmente su madre mientras tomaba un poco más de jugo.

Si, ka-san- respondio el castaño resignado mientras daba otro bocado a su desayuno.

~~~Con reborn, que diga reboyama… agh! Como sea ¬¬ 7:00 pm ~~~

Reboyama-sensei cuanto falta para llegar a nuestro destino,-pregunto nezu-sensei

Aproximadamente en 1:30 o 2 horas-respondio el infante mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba al piso inferior donde se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes – Muy bien estudiantes es hora de que vayan a sus asientos y duerman un poco, recuerden la diferencia de horario así que diríjanse a sus asientos inmediatamente-dijo con un tono un tanto amenazante mientras el mismo iba a su asiento y se disponía a dormir.

~~~Italia, sábado 11:00 am~~~

Abuelo saldremos de paseo.-aviso tsuna a bueno pues su abuelo el cual entendió muy rápido el significado de estas palabras las cuales significaban "saldremos y regresaremos después, no quiero ser obligado a recoger a mis compañeros" a lo cual el noveno simplemente respondió con un "cuídense y diviértanse".

**Aeropuerto privado Vongola 12:00 am **

El interior del Jet de repente se tornó tranquilo, todos en su interior dormían plácidamente hasta que una alarma infernal sonó despertando a todos, algunos de los presentes se llegaron a caer de sus asientos, otros al despertarse se golpearon contra el techo pero lo que todos, absolutamente todos hicieron fue poner una cara de odio hacia aquel maestro.

Muy bien estudiantes de Namimori hemos llegado a nuestro destino bajen que nos esperan.- dijo el pequeño tutor mientras bajaba del jet seguido por unos somnolientos alumnos y maestro.

Una vez bajado de dicho Jet vieron un par de limosinas aunque no se sorprendieron tanto debido al sueño que tenían subiendo a ellas, una vez llegado a su destino su sueño fue disminuyendo un poco pero su cansancio se esfumo al bajar de las limosinas y admirar "la pequeña y humilde casa" donde se hospedarían el resto de sus vacaciones.

Vaya, si esto es humilde para el amigo de Reboyama-sensei, ¿Qué será lujoso para él?- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja llamada Aoi

Deja de eso, en que jodidos trabaja para pagar a todo un grupo de estudiantes un viaje todo pagado a Italia- Comento Nami, una chica de cabello castaño

Seguirían pensando y diciendo todo lo que pensaban de no ser por el comentario de su profesor que los saco de eso.

Apresúrense jóvenes no se queden como estatuas ahí parados.-grito nezu mientras seguía a reborn, el cual ya había llegado a la puerta de la mansión.

Cia-ossu.- saludo reborn a Horatio- He llegado

Oh Reborn-sama le estábamos esperando.- Respondió el mencionado _(Inner: Oh otra persona que sabe que es reborn Yo: pues claro Horatio no es tan estúpido como los demás) _

Reboyama-sensei.- hablo nezu-sensei mientras llegaba en donde estaba- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Por el momento estos amables empleados nos guiaran a nuestra habitaciones en donde descansaran y podrán tomar un baño si lo quieren, y después comeremos con Timoteo-sama.- explico el asesino a sueldo a lo que horatio simplemente asintió llamando a un par de mucamas para que los llevaran a su destino.- Por aquí por favor.

Una vez llegado a sus alcobas la primera reacción de todos fue un "Wow", y claro quien no la tendría al entrar a una habitación decorada al puro estilo victoriano con muebles de caoba, además de que en cada una de ellas se encontraba en una mesa una portátil, y una ventana que daba vista ya sea a un hermoso jardín o un hermoso lago, pero la sorpresa no termino hay sino que cada una contaba con un baño privado y en la esquina de cada alcoba se encontraba una televisión y un botón el cual al presionarlo llamaba a servicio.

Eh muerto y estoy en el cielo.- exclamo un chico después de salir de su shock

Muy bien,- dijo una voz conocida la cual se escuchaba por toda la mansión- ahora que todos se encuentran en su habitación espero y utilicen este tiempo para acomodar su equipaje y descansar si así lo quieren, a las 4:00 pm será la hora de la comida por lo que se les pide que estén presentes a esa hora en el comedor principal- y así finalizo reborn su anuncio mientras se dirigía el también a su alcoba pero no sin antes ir a visitar al noveno.

* * *

adeliss: pero que carajos... juro que era más largo TT^TT pero bueno juro que intentare actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes, si no lo hago sean libres de atacarme, matarme, secuestrarme, torturarme o lanzarme un hibari salvaje (?)

Notas:

*lambo habla del famoso juego plants vs zombies, quien no lo ha jugado no sabe lo vicioso que hace a uno

** si, pobre horatio su nombre fue producto de la poca imaginacion de la autora y de que al escribir esto estaba viendo CIS


	4. Chapter 4

_como prometi, actualizare por lo menos una vez al mes_

_inner: no se preocupen yo vigilare que escriba y no ande de floja_

_Yo: hey yo no flojeo, estaba estudiando para los examenes es por eso que tarde_

_Inner: si claro estudiar, te la pasaste viendo anime_

_Yo: e-eso no es cierto,_

_Inner: -mirada amenazante-_

_Yo:esta bien lo admito vi KHR desde el principio hasta el capitulo 49_

_Inner: mejor sigue con la historia_

**katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad **_  
_

**de la maravillosa akira-sensei**

* * *

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(Intervenciones mías)

* * *

_Muy bien,- dijo una voz conocida la cual se escuchaba por toda la mansión- ahora que todos se encuentran en su habitación espero y utilicen este tiempo para acomodar su equipaje y descansar si así lo quieren, a las 4:00 pm será la hora de la comida por lo que se les pide que estén presentes a esa hora en el comedor principal- y así finalizo reborn su anuncio mientras se dirigía el también a su alcoba pero no sin antes ir a visitar al noveno._

Horatio.-hablo el arcobaleno deteniendo su andar-¿se encuentra tsuna y el noveno?

Me temo que ni Timoteo-sama, ni tsunayoshi-sama y su familia se encuentran.- respondió el mencionado

Y ¿puedo saber a dónde han ido?- pregunto reborn

Timoteo-sama se encuentra en una reunión y tal vez vuelva en 1 o 2 horas, y la famiglia de tsunayoshi-sama salió a dar un paseo.-contesto cortésmente el jefe de mayordomos, Horatio

"ese maldito de tsuna huyo antes de que llegara" tch, muy bien solo espero que no tarden-dijo molesto el arcobaleno refiriéndose a su dame-estudiante y compañía, mientras volvía su andar

~~Con tsuna~~

Ah! Fue buena idea salir a pasear antes de que reborn llegara-se dijo para sí mismo mientras se estiraba

Tsuna-nii!, lambo, I-pin y yo queremos comprar dulces ¿podemos?-pregunto futa al castaño

Futa, ya le preguntaste a mama.-interrogo el castaño

Etto…. Si.- contesto un tanto nervioso el pequeño

¿Y qué dijo?-volvió a preguntar ya imaginando la respuesta

Que no era bueno comer dulces antes de la comida.-respondió triste el pequeño

Bueno, entonces no se puede hacer nada más.-dijo finalmente tsuna

Pero, pero tsuna-nii.- siguió insistiendo futa poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado algo a lo que tsuna simplemente no podía resistir, y el final como todo mundo ya lo imaginaba tres niños muy contentos saliendo de la tienda de dulces.

Tsunayoshi es muy fácil de convencer.- hablo chikusa viendo tal escena

Que se puede esperar de una persona tan débil como él, mukuro-sama no es como el-byon.- opino ken

Kufufufu, por supuesto que yo no soy así.-contesto un tanto nervioso mukuro "si supieran que fui convencido de venir aquí tan fácilmente mi reputación caería"

Chrome simplemente miraba la escena riendo un poco al voltear a ver a mukuro ya sabiendo que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de dicho joven "mukuro-sama, a veces es tan predecible".

~~En otra parte de italia~~

En su actual oficina se encontraba un chico pelirrojo vestido de traje firmando un par de papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, hasta este momento habían pasado 3 horas desde que empezó con esa labor y apenas había terminado con la mitad de todos esos papeles que se encontraban, el pobre pelirrojo rogaba al cielo que un milagro llegara y lo librara de esa tortura, y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

Adelante.- dijo dejando de lado todos esos documentos

Enma, hemos recibido una carta del noveno Vongola.- informo una chica pelinegra la cual vestía una falda negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas una blusa color blanca y encima de esta un saco del mismo color que la falda y una corbata.

Oh gracias Adelheid.- le contesto el chico con una sonrisa en su cara mientras recibía la cara y la leía.- Adelheid, dile a los chicos que dentro de 13 días partiremos a la mansión Vongola.- le ordeno a su guardiana una vez terminado de leer la carta.

Entendido.- dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la oficina para realizar

Ahora, que debería hacer seguir con el papeleo o irme de vago por ahí un rato.-se dijo a sí mismo el chico una vez que su guardiana se fue y después de meditarlo un rato dijo- supongo que optare por la segunda opción.- y haciendo caso omiso de los papeles que hay se encontraban se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir y tomar un descanso, lo que dicho pelirrojo no sabía era que una chica pelinegra aún seguía del otro lado de la puerta debido a que ella ya imaginaba lo que tenía planeado hacer su querido jefe.

Enma a donde crees que vas.- pregunto Adelheid

Emm, ¿yo? A ningún lado.-respondió el chico nervioso

En serio.- dijo la chica avanzando peligrosamente hacia el

Si, espera Adelheid que piensas hacer con eso….- dijo Enma mientras retrocedía debido a la sonrisa macabra de su amiga-… no espera no Adelheid, aléjate, no!

En toda la mansión se escuchó un grito un tanto femenino proveniente de la oficina del jefe _(Inner: por algo tenía que ser amigo de tsuna YO: lo sé) _al cual los presentes simplemente ignoraron ya sabiendo de que se trataba.

Uff, nunca aprendes Enma.- decía julie kato el guardián del desierto de Enma mientras observaba la escena a lo lejos.

Un pobre Enma atado a su silla inmovilizado excepto por sus manos para así poder terminar con su trabajo y una Adelheid muy contenta diciendo "espero que así aprendas Enma, si lo haces de nuevo te ira peor", si definitivamente el pelirrojo no lo volvería a hacer, claro si es que quería seguir con vida.

~~Al sur de Italia ~~

Una joven mucama casi corría por los pasillos en busca de su joven ama la cual había desaparecido hace un par de instantes de su oficina.

Alice-sama, por fin la encuentro.- dijo un tanto cansada la mucama de pelo castaño a una chica de alrededor de los 15 de cabello azabache el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y ojos color violeta, dicha chica usaba un vestido negro de encajes junto un par de tacones color plata, la cual se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas que daban vista al jardín comiendo un trozo de tarta de fresa relajándose como si no tuviera nada que hacer (_Yo: ya quisiera yo estar asi, Inner: toda la vida te la pasas asi Yo: mentira Inner: hai, hai sigue con la historia)_

Hm, que necesitas.- respondió la chica volteando a ver a la castaña y tomaba otro bocado de su tarta.

Ha llegado una carta del noveno Vongola.- informo la castaña

D-de Timoteo-san.- cuestiono la azabache que casi se atragantaba con el pedazo de pastel y casi casi arrancando la carta de las manos de su trabajadora.- esto es cierto.- se dijo a si misma- ¡yay!- grito saltando de alegría o por lo menos intentando eso ya que fue detenida por un pequeño golpe.

Upps.-dijo una voz perteneciente al puño que la golpeo, la cual la chica reconoció inmediatamente

¡Blake! ¿Porque has hecho eso?- reclamo Alice enojada

Pero si fue tu cabeza quien se atravesó.-se excusó el chico llamado Blake el cual usaba o al menos eso trataba, un traje color blanco con una camisa color negra y una corbata un poco desabrochada color azul, poseía un cabello color azul* y ojos color grises, dicho chico tenía alrededor de 16 años y era su guardián de la tormenta.- por otro lado, ¿puedo saber porque estas tan emocionada?

Timoteo-san nos ha enviado una invitación.- contesto olvidando todo el enojo que tenía hace unos instantes.

Ya veo, pero si quieres ir tendrás que terminar todo el papeleo antes de esa fecha.-dijo el chico tomando asiento y comiendo un pedazo del pastel de la chica.

Ey ese es mi pastel.-grito enojada y después de tranquilizarse un poco volvió a hablar- de que papeleo hablas si no hay nada.

Oh, ¿en serio? Y entonces todos esos documentos que hay en tu escritorio.- cuestiono el peli azul poniendo un tanto nerviosa a dicha azabache.

E-esos, son…. Emm… folletos de pastelerías, si eso folletos de pastelerías.-respondió nerviosa

Oh, si entonces esos informes de gastos de ese "pequeño" incidente tuyo que es.-volvió a preguntar Blake haciendo que la chica se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Ey, eso no fue culpa mía fue culpa de ese tipo que quiso tomar mi pastel.-grito Alice defendiéndose pero se calló al instante, viendo reflejada una sonrisa en la cara del chico en fe de que había ganado.

Are, así que es cierto muy bien entonces será mejor que te apresures a trabajar si es que quieres ir a eso.-dijo mientras se levanta y la empujaba dentro de la mansión y antes de que su jefa pudiera reclamar algo agrego con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.- y si no piensas hacerlo por las buenas te obligare a hacerlo.

Si definitivamente era mejor el hacerlo por las buenas, ya una vez había probado los métodos de su querido guardián y estaba segura de no querer volver a probarlos nunca más.

~~Mansión Vongola, 3:55 pm~~

Los estudiantes de Namimori se encontraban un tanto nerviosos y emocionados debido a que en un par de minutos conocerían al dueño de esa gran casa y a su nieto, poco a poco fueron bajando de sus habitaciones para finalmente encontrarse justo delante de la puerta que daba al comedor principal, esperaron justamente 5 minutos en lo que todos bajaban de sus respectivas alcobas y que el mayordomo que hay se encontraba les diera el paso, inmediatamente al entrar un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda debido al aura asesina que emergía de cierto lugar en específico, dentro de esa habitación ya se encontraban su "querido" profesor Reboyama platicando con un anciano el cual según ellos compartía un parecido con gokudera.

La razón de porque se encontraba platicando con dicho anciano era sencilla, el noveno había mandado a su guardián de la tormenta Coyote Nougat a dar un recado al arcobaleno, y bueno de paso también dar uno de parte de tsuna (lo que sucedió fue que se encontró con ellos cuando iba a la mansión).

Recado del noveno

Lo lamento querido reborn, pero unos asuntos se han presentado

por lo tanto dudo el poder llegar a la hora de la comida, sin embargo

juro que estaré para la hora de la cena, mientras tanto por favor

se atentó con los invitados.

Y claro está que eso no molesto a dicho asesino, pero el de su dame-estudiante, ese, hizo que a reborn le saliera un aura oscura de cada poro de su ser.

Recado de tsuna.

Lo siento reborn pero temo que no podremos estar ahí

A la hora de la comida debido a que los chicos quieren seguir paseando

Pero no te preocupes estaremos ahí para la cena, o quizás

Antes dependiendo de los chicos. Como sea disfruta tu comida

Ahora sí, tsuna conocería lo que es el infierno, si antes tsuna pensaba que su tutor era un sádico o un demonio ahora realmente conocería la verdadera cara de reborn. Y mientras el tutor comía planeaba la tortura que iba a tener tsuna haciendo que de su cara emergiera una sonrisa que hizo que a los presentes les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

~~~Mansión Vongola, 8:00 pm~~~

A la hora indicada para la cena todos los estudiantes de Namimori empezaron a bajar lentamente de sus habitaciones, claro más de uno tuvo que ser sacado a rastras de ellas debido a que no querían volver a pasar por lo esa tarde.

Camino hacia el comedor empezaron a escucharse las pláticas de parte de alguno de los estudiantes diciendo cosas como "¿crees que esta vez conozcamos a Timoteo-san y a su nieto?" o "me pregunto cómo será ¿será guapo y de nuestra edad?" y más cosas por el estilo haciendo que un pequeño infante se desesperara por todo y luchara internamente para no matarles.

Finalmente toda platica fue cortada cuando se abrieron las puertas rumbo al comedor el cual por primera vez fue observado más detenidamente, al centro de toda la habitación se encontraba una gran mesa de madera la cual fácilmente podría albergar a 40 o más personas, las sillas al igual que la mesa y algunos de los demás muebles de la mansión eran hechas de caoba fina con pequeños decorados en ellas, en cada lugar de la mesa se encontraban cubiertos de plata y un par de copas.

Dentro de dicha sala ya se encontraban 7 hombres de edad un tanto avanzada platicando entre ellos con una cara que daba un tanto de miedo, hasta que uno de ellos volteo a verlos y con una sonrisa en la cara dijo un "bienvenidos" haciendo que el miedo que antes esas personas les infundieron desapareciera.

Em, es usted Timoteo-san.- pregunto nezu-sensei al anciano que les había saludado recibiendo una afirmación.-muchísimas gracias por todo esto.- dijo mientras se inclinaba

Oh, por favor no me lo agradezca tengo mis razones para hacerlo, así que digamos que estamos a mano.-respondió Timoteo sonriente haciendo que nezu se confundiera.- ahora que le parece si tomamos asiento

Ah, sí claro por supuesto.- respondió este mientras les hacía señas a sus alumnos para que lo imitaran, mientras esto tomaban asiento Timoteo llamo a reborn para darle una orden en italiano al terminar de decirla el arcobaleno se excusó y fue a cumplirla.

Bueno, espero y no les moleste el esperar un poco a que mi nieto y sus amigos lleguen.-dijo el noveno una vez que todo mundo tomo asiento.

Em, Timoteo-san, espero y no le moleste mi pregunta pero, ¿Cómo es ese nieto suyo?-interrogo momoko al anciano.

Jaja, por supuesto que no querida.-medito un poco su respuesta y después dijo.- bueno tiene su edad es un joven muy noble, atento y humilde, por lo cual el día que muera estaré seguro que dejare a la Vongola en manos de un gran líder.

Ahora todos estaban cada vez más ansiosos de conocer al famoso nieto de Timoteo, el cual heredaría todo esto que el anciano llamo "Vongola", no aguantando más la curiosidad otra chica se animó a preguntar -¿Quién es?- recibiendo como respuesta un simple señalamiento a la puerta que anteriormente todos ellos habían cruzado la cual se abrió de par a par dejando ver a un grupo de personas liderado por un joven de cabellos castaños bien conocido por todos ellos, dicho joven dio un par de pasos al frente y dijo.- lamento la tardanza abuelo.

-minuto de silencio, procesando la información.

¿!QUE!- gritaron todos los de Namimori, no creyendo lo que veían y oían, por su parte cierto tutor sonreía con autosuficiencia.

* * *

Katekyo1827R27X27 -mareada de tantas preguntas- jaja no te creas, las respondere -revisando las preguntas-no, no es la contraparte, si eh leido ese fic, este puede parecer un tanto igual que el otro pero no es el mismo el mio tendra una trama un tanto distinta, no reborn no es adulto, aun no se si vaya a haber parejas pero lo mas seguro es que si,

artemisa93, Lexie-chan94 aww, gracias sus review me alientar a continuar escribiendo


	5. Chapter 5

-escondiendose debajo de la cama-

Inner: que rayos haces ahi

Yo: salvando mi vida

Inner: de quien

Yo: de...de... los pandas (?).

Inner: ._.

Yo: no, mentira en realidad es de los lectores que me quieran asesinar por actualizar cada mes

Inner: ah! -golpeandola- tienen razon

Yo: oye... aunque es cierto, a partir de ahora actualizare dos veces al mes, inner mia me haces el honor

Inner: floja¬¬, pero bueno

**Disclamer Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a adelissruki**

**es totalmente propiedad de akira amano lo único que le pertenece es la historia y los Oc's**

Yo: ahora si comenzamos -lanza cohetes y brillitos-

* * *

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(Intervenciones mías)

* * *

¿!QUE!- gritaron todos los de Namimori, no creyendo lo que veían y oían, por su parte cierto tutor sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Ara, ara, tsu-kun tus compañeros también vinieron.-dijo nana mientras entraba al comedor cargando a lambo e I-pin.

Así es mama, el noveno les invito.- contesto reborn mientras bajaba de los hombros de Bianchi usando su ya habitual traje.

Ya veo así que el abuelo les invito, pero donde esta papa.-pregunto nana

Iemitsu se encuentra trabajando y dudo que pueda venir hoy o tal vez mañana.- contesto el pequeño tutor.

~Ese mismo instante en CEDEF~

Un hombre pelirrubio y con traje se encontraba recostado sobre su escritorio sin hacer algún movimiento haciendo que algunos de los presentes se preguntaran si dicho sujeto aún seguía con vida, menos por cierto mujer castaña fuerte que usaba un traje compuesto por una falda negra y un saco del mismo color que miraba la escena con cierta normalidad, pasado unos minutos dicho pelirrubio se levantó de su posición con una mirada seria que duro poco menos de 5 segundos y después estallo en llanto y grito.- nana!, nana! Porque no puedo estar con nana!-seguía sollozando mientras un moco le escurría por la nariz- después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no puedo ver a nana?

En definitiva será una noche larga.- se dijo para sí misma la castaña de nombre oregano debido a que dicha escena se había repetido un par de veces horas antes.

~~Comedor Vongola~~

Después de contestar la pregunta de nana el "pequeño" grupo (Inner: pequeño, pero si eran aproximadamente –haciendo cuentas- eran aproximadamente 17 personas sin contar a reborn, Yo: que no notaste mi sarcasmo Inner: -vuelve a leer- a cierto bueno sigamos) se dedicó a tomar asiento.

En una de las orillas de la mesa se encontraba el noveno Vongola y sus guardianes, mientras que al opuesto se encontraba el décimo Vongola y sus guardianes, siendo seguidos por el pequeño arcobaleno y el resto, dejando un par de lugares vacíos hasta llegar a los estudiantes de Namimori los cuales aún no asimilaban la situación, Sawada Tsunayoshi, el dame-tsuna que todos conocían ¿era el sucesor de todo eso?, y además no solo eso, sino que también uno de sus amigos era el temible hibari kyoya.

Muy bien.-una voz hizo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos.-ahora que estamos todos, supongo que es hora de comenzar a cenar.

Dicha cena transcurrió casi en silencio, y digo casi si no hubiera sido por un lambo que empezó a gritar cosas como, "Tienen suerte de comer junto al gran lambo-sama" y demás cosas por el estilo, las cuales hicieron que algunos guardianes de la tormenta, niebla y nube se desesperaran y casi empezaran a lanzar bombas, hacer sádicas ilusiones o "morder hasta la muerte" a la pobre vaca cosa que hubiera destruido la sala entera donde se encontraban, en cuanto dichos guardianes se dispusieron a empezar la tortura para dicha vaca estúpida, un tsuna con un aura un tanto intimidante le detuvo diciendo.- paren los 4 ahora mismo (incluyendo también a lambo).

Dicha orden fue respondida con un pequeño gemido de parte de lambo, un "lo siento jyundaime" de parte de gokudera, un "dejare la tortura de esta vaca estúpida para después" de mukuro y un bufido por parte de hibari. Dicha acción hizo que los estudiantes de Namimori abrieran sus ojos como platos (incluyendo a nezu-sensei) , y digo quien no reaccionaria así si alguien como dame-tsuna detuviera a 3 sujetos que parecían demasiado peligrosos, al final la cena termino sin más interrupciones y antes de que todo mundo se retirara a sus respectivas habitaciones el arcobaleno del sol hablo.

-noveno, no piensa el decirles la razón del estar aquí.-

Oh, querido reborn tu siempre tan apresurado.-respondió el mencionado haciendo una pequeña pausa y dirigiéndose a los presentes.-Verán jóvenes el motivo de traerlos aquí fueron varios, el primero de ellos era el conocer a los compañeros de clase de mi adorable nieto.-anuncio alegremente el anciano mientras enseñaba una gran foto de un tsuna de cinco años enmarcada y después procedía a abrazarla.

A-abuelo.-se quejó tsuna con un notable carmín en sus mejillas debido a la acción de su querido abuelo.

Kufufufu, tsunayoshi era lindo de niño no lo crees mi querida chrome.-interrumpió mukuro a su "jefe "

Así es mukuro-sama el bossu era lindo de pequeño.-secundo chrome

Tsuna-kun era muy tierno.- exclamo kyoko con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar más a tsuna.

Jajaja, cierto tsuna era tierno.-rio Yamamoto

Tch, de que se sorprenden todos los mocosos son iguales.-bufó Hana

Tú, estúpida mujer, el jyundaime desde pequeño era excepcional.- reclamo gokudera enojado mientras sacaba un álbum de fotos titulado "el pequeño jyundaime" (Inner: de donde carajos lo saco, Gokudera: como mano derecha del jyundaime debo saber hacer algo como eso, Inner: h-hai, hai, Yo: nah mentira es que gokudera fue alumno de doraemon, como sea sigamos con la historia) y lo enseñaba a los presentes.

Ey, más respeto cabeza de pulpo.-grito un tanto enojado Ryohei debido a lo dicho por gokudera (entiéndase cuando le dijo a Hana mujer estúpida), e iba al lado de su novia.

Hm, herbívoro de nacimiento.-opino hibari a lo lejos (yo: pero si bien que quisieras una foto de ese herbívoro Hibari: si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte será mejor que calles estúpida herbívora,)

Wow, tsuna-ni sí que era lindo de joven.-exclamo futa mientras seguía viendo el álbum de fotos con los demás del grupo (kyoko, chrome, lambo, Bianchi, I-pin, ken, chikusa, gokudera y ¿Horatio?) mientras gokudera narraba alegremente y con mucho detalle todo lo que paso en cada una de las fotos.

T-todos ustedes deténganse.-grito un tsuna tan rojo que bien podría competir con un jitomate.-por favor prosigue abuelo.-volvió a decir pero esta vez un tanto menos rojo y más sereno

Bien, bien tsunayoshi.-respondió su abuelo mientras guardaba su foto- como iba diciendo, la segunda razón es.-hizo una pequeña pausa.- para invitarlos a la ceremonia de sucesión Vongola que se efectuara dentro de 13 días.

"ah, con que eso era, espera que? – abuelo…- empezó tsuna pero fue detenido por su tutor diciéndole "recuerda nuestro trato, no interrumpas", en estos momentos tsuna lamentaba el haber hecho semejante estupidez.

Además de darles la oportunidad de pertenecer a la Vongola…

Espere, pertenecer a todo esto.-interrumpió uno de los chicos al anciano

Así es pero,-hizo una pequeña pausa dirigiéndose a los presentes con más seriedad- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que es Vongola?

Emm, supongo que una gran organización empresarial, quizás de electrónica, ropa o alguna otra cosa.-dijo una de las chicas asiendo que algunos de los estudiantes asintieran.

No del todo,-contesto Timoteo haciendo dudar a los presentes.-bueno es cierto que es una organización pero no de ese tipo, para hacerlo más sencillo, Vongola es la organización mafiosa más grande que existe, en resumen yo soy el actual capo de la mafia y mi nieto.-señalando a tsunayoshi.- el siguiente al mando

-minuto de silencio-

Jajajaja.-uno de los jóvenes presentes estallo en risa rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.- en serio que buena broma, jajaj mafia jajaja, digo era creíble hasta que se dijo que dame-tsuna sería el siguiente al mando,

Cuida tus palabras mocoso.-respondió reborn mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del que antes se había reído.- todo lo que ha dicho el noveno es verdad, y créeme que si pudiera ahora mismo morirías pero.-volvió a decir mientras su arma se transformaba en un camaleón verde y se posaba en su sombrero.- por órdenes del noveno no puedo hacerlo, considérate afortunado.

Tranquilo jovencito, sé que es difícil asimilarlo pero esa es la verdad, por el momento será mejor ir a descansar, así que si nos disculpan.-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que sus guardianes.-nos retiraremos por ahora.-y dicho eso, los siete ancianos salieron de la sala.

Lo mismo va para nosotros,-dijo tsuna mientras se paraba de su asiento.-chicos será mejor ir a descansar, ka-san tú también deberías hacerlo.

Tienes razón tsu-kun,-respondió su madre para después dirigir su vista hacia tres pequeños- lambo, I-pin, Futa ya es hora de dormir.

Hai, mama.- respondieron los tres al unísono mientras salían de la sala junto con nana.

Supongo que yo también iré a mi habitación.-hablo Bianchi mientras se quitaba los lentes que usaba hasta el momento.- Hayato tú también deberías hacerlo.-dijo dirigirse a su medio-hermano el cual al verla sin lentes reacciono de la habitual manera, se desmayó.-

Bianchi, que te dije de los lentes.- le reclamo tsuna un tanto enojado al ver el estado de su guardián de la tormenta.

Tch, eres un niño Hayato.-mascullo Bianchi mientras cargaba al peli plateado y se ponía nuevamente los lentes.- lo llevare a su habitación.

Eso sería lo más indicado.-se limitó a decir reborn mientras este también se dirigía rumbo a su alcoba no sin antes susurrarle a tsuna.- mándalos a dormir también a ellos.-a lo que es castaño simplemente resoplo.

Nezu-sensei, todos será mejor que ustedes también vallan a descansar, mañana será un largo día.- dijo el joven Vongola a los presentes, diciendo lo último casi para sí mismo, finalizando su anuncio se dedicó a ir a su habitación.

Realmente el día de mañana sería un largo, largo día para todos.

* * *

Ok fue algo corto pero bueno, fue lo mejor que pude hacer XD

Katekyo1827R27X27: no mas preguntas no por favor XD nah no te creas agradezco tu review, así que veamos -ve las preguntas- dino y varia apareceras aunque sea de colados pero ahi estaran xD

wilanth: -emocionada corriendo en circulos- mi historia formara parte de los favoritos de una persona -vuelve a correr como loca- Inner: solo ignorala, -mas calmada- no se si entendi bien tu pregunta, pero si es lo que creo lamento no poderte contestar asi tan abiertamente, si lo hago todo el misterio desapareceria (?), pero bueno solo puedo decir que es una familia inventada por mi.

diganme esta pobre escritora merece un review


	6. Chapter 6

como lo prometí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, para el siguiente tendran que esperar un par de semanas porque aun queda mucho trabajo por hacer, examenes, proyectos, traducciones, etc.

Inner: mentira de seguro estaras de floja viendo peliculas y anime

Yo: n-no, bueno quizas si

Inner: lo sabía

Yo: inner estoy triste... porque nadie ve mis demás historias -llora desconsoladamente-

Reborn: detente ya estúpida estudiante y mejor presenta la historia -la golpea-

Yo: Hai

* * *

**Disclamer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de nuestra querida amano-sensei

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(Intervenciones mías)

* * *

**Mansión Vongola ,1 semana y 6 días para la ceremonia**

Terror, asombro e incredulidad eran solo unos de las cuantas emociones que los estudiantes de Namimori experimentaban, todavía no podían creer la declaración dada el día anterior, algunos no durmieron debido al miedo al saber que se hospedaban en una mansión perteneciente a la mafia, algunos otros "incrédulos" de si quiera pensar en que Sawada Tsunayoshi perteneciera a la mafia, aunque claro sus dudas se aclararon ese mismo día.

Timoteo-san le había sugerido a su querido amigo Reborn que sería bueno que entrenara a los estudiantes pero levemente, claro que tsuna no estaba nada contento por eso pero no le quedaba de otra, aunque como el castaño sabía lo espartano que podía ser su tutor pidió a su abuelo que las chicas entrenaran con Bianchi o algún otro miembro femenino de ahí y que los chicos entrenaran con Reborn.

Debido a eso ahora todos los estudiantes varones* se encontraban con ropa deportiva en la sala de entrenamiento junto con el pequeño tutor y la familia del Décimo.

Muy bien estúpidos estudiantes, comenzaremos.- habló Reborn una vez que todos llegaron así empezando con el "no tan espartano entrenamiento", dicho entrenamiento consistía en:

-50 abdominales

-50 flexiones

-40 vueltas alrededor del campo (20 corriendo, 20 trotando)

Algunos, por no decir la mayoría querían huir del lugar después de la 4º vuelta corriendo, pero el pequeño tutor espartano, como le llamaba tsuna, se los impedía amenazándolos con león transformado en revolver.

**2 horas después**

Pequeños cuerpos estaban tirados por el piso, de no ser porque se notaba que aun respiraban uno podría decir que eran cadáveres, un tanto a lo lejos de "los cuerpos" se encontraban un par de personas paradas, el más pequeño se dirigió a los caídos y hablo.

Muy bien estudiantes han concluido satisfactoriamente el calentamiento, así que ahora empecemos con el verdadero entrenamiento.-dijo el arcobaleno con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, la cual hizo temblar a más de uno, algunos incluso se desmayaron del miedo, si realmente morirían hoy, o eso fue lo que pensaron.

Reborn, déjalos descansar por hoy mañana ya seguirán con el entrenamiento.-habló un castaño que hasta ahora permanecía alejado y callado junto con sus guardianes.

Calla tsuna ¿Qué no recuerdas nuestro trato?-contesto un tanto molesto el arcobaleno por la interrupción de su diversión.

Lo recuerdo, pero tú sabes muy bien que cansados no te servirán de nada.-respondió el mencionado.

Hmm, supongo que tienes razón así que por el momento vamos a la mansión a comer.-hablo mientras empezaba su andar, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de la entrada.- pero antes de eso dense un baño.-finalizo dejando a los presentes shockeados por lo presenciado.

Y así siguió la tortura-, quiero el entrenamiento de los estudiantes por los siguientes tres días.

~~Campo de entrenamiento, miércoles 11:00 am, a una semana, tres días de la ceremonia~~

Los condenados, quiero decir los estudiantes de Nami-chuu se encontraban esperando a su verdugo, que diga a su entrenador. Para su sorpresa y quizás suerte la primera persona que vieron entrar fue dame-tsuna el cual vestía ropa casual, seguido de sus por lo que tenían entendido sus guardianes**, aunque sus predicciones no fueron correctas ya que en el hombro de gokudera se hallaba su "querido" entrenador.

Bien estúpidos estudiantes es hora de comenzar su entrenamiento.-dijo el infante mientras brincaba al suelo.- para su suerte el día de hoy iniciaremos con otro.- siguió hablando mientras se encaminaba a frente a sus "juguetes".-ahora, formen todos una fila delante de dame-tsuna.- ordeno mientras sacaba algo de su sombrero.

Reborn, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el castaño a su tutor al ver el extraño objeto.

Es un invento de Giannini que averigua que clase de llamas posee una persona.-contesto saltando al hombro del castaño y dejándole ver mejor el dichoso aparato, el cual consistían en una especie de anillo pegado a una pequeña pantalla.- ahora bien cada uno de ustedes se ira probando esto y se dividirán en grupos conforme el resultado, los tormenta irán con gokudera, los lluvia con Yamamoto, los sol con ryohei, los nieblas con aquellos cabeza de piña.-siguió explicando sin importarle el comentario por parte de mukuro.- los nube con hibari, y finalmente los rayo vendrán conmigo y esta vaca estúpida, tsuna.- hablo llamando la atención del castaño.- tu estarás a cargo de supervisar a tus guardianes y ayudar en algunos casos.

Después de la selección la agrupación quedo de la siguiente manera.

Equipo Gokudera: 3

Equipo Yamamoto: 2

Equipo Ryohei: 3

Equipo "cabezas de piña" (nombrado así por reborn): 2

Equipo Reborn y vaca estúpida: 2

(Por fortuna para hibari nadie salió nube, Inner: por suerte de hibari o del pobre diablo, Yo:-pensando- tienes razón)

Muy bien ya que todos están con su ahora tutor o tutores es tiempo de empezar con su nuevo entrenamiento.-dijo el arcobaleno.

Umm, Reborn-san y de que tratara el entrenamiento.-pregunto un chico miembro del equipo Yamamoto.

Sencillo, cada uno de ellos les enseñara el manejo de armas y control de sus elementos.-contesto el pequeño tutor al mismo tiempo que mandaba a volar a una molesta vaca.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron un infierno para los estudiantes de Nami-chuu, la razón muy sencilla, la maldita competividad que tenía gokudera hacia los demás guardianes, los grito "al extremo" por parte del guardián del sol los cuales dejaban a más de uno sordo, ni siquiera los del equipo de Yamamoto se salvaron durante esos días se dieron cuenta de que el beisbolista podía ser demasiado aterrador enojado, a y eso sin olvidar el espartano entrenamiento por parte del arcobaleno, el guardián de la tormenta y los guardianes de la niebla, (Inner: por parte de mukuro ¿verdad?, Yo: emm, bueno en parte chrome entro en su modo sádico por el bien de su jefe).

~~**A seis días para la ceremonia~~**

Al final de todo ese infierno llamado entrenamiento por ellos, quedaron muy pocas personas vivas y cuerdas en cada equipo, haciéndolos quedar del siguiente modo:

Equipo tormenta: 1

Equipo lluvia: 2

Equipo Sol: 1

Equipo niebla: 0

Equipo rayo: 1

La razón del porque quedaron tan pocos fueron dos, una de ellas era el correrlos por no saber ni siquiera esquivar 458 balas seguidas ni en modo última voluntad o ya de plano los pobres estudiantes preferían morir antes que seguir siendo torturados de esa manera.

Muy bien hecho estudiantes, felicidades a quienes lo lograron (a duras penas) y para los demás, realmente son unos buenos para nada.-exclamo el asesino a sueldo con un aura amenazante.

Reborn-san no les diga eso, ellos no se lo merecen.- hablo gokudera sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes, los estudiantes pensaron que era un ángel caído del cielo hasta que volvió a hablar.- USTEDES CABRONES NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYAN PODIDO PASAR UN ENTRENAMIENTO TAN SIMPLE REALMENTE SON UNOS INEPTOS Y COMO QUE APENAS 5 DE USTEDES LO PASARON.

Ya, ya cálmate gokudera, ve el lado positivo por lo menos 5 de 12 lo lograron, además lo hicieron sufriendo el mínimo daño posible.-intento tranquilizarlo el guardián de la lluvia (Inner: ¿mínimos daños?, Yo: pues sí, Inner: se te hacen pocos que más de uno terminara con un brazo o un pie enyesado, Yo: claro, Inner: loca)

Tch y osaban burlarse de jyundaime cuando él desde pequeño entrenaba de esta manera.-se dijo para sí mismo el guardián de la tormenta, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por el peli blanco a su lado.

Wow, SAWADA ES AL EXTREMO SORPRENDENTE.-grito a todo pulmón el guardián del sol.

Cállate maldito cabeza de césped, acaso quieres dejarme sordo.-se quejó el peli plateado, dicho grito fue la alerta para que todos se alejasen del lugar donde se encontraban esos dos.

Ustedes dos cálmense ya, aun son unos mocosos.-les detuvo reborn para luego dirigir su vista a los pobres estudiantes.- en cuanto a ustedes veamos que tanto han aprendido y conforme a eso avanzaremos a la siguiente lección, tsuna.- grito llamando la atención del castaño el cual hasta ese instante se encontraba tranquilizando a una chrome bipolar,(Inner: ¿bipolar? La poseyó mukuro o que, Yo: nada de eso, es solo que fue el trauma) ya que en ratos se deprimía y decía.-lo siento bossu, no pude entrenar a otra persona que posee la llama de la niebla.- y en otros salía su lado sádico y con agujas, fuego o su tridente maldecía a un par de muñecos vudú que tenían atado un listón grabado con el nombre de los estudiantes que le tocaron entrenar, finalmente tsuna se dio por vencido y decidió dejarlo por la paz haciendo caso a su tutor.- ¿Qué sucede reborn?

Trae aquella caja así acá.-contesto el mencionado señalando una caja de madera que se encontraba a un par de metros del castaño.

Muy bien.- contesto tsuna dirigiéndose al objeto y cuando faltaba un poco para llegar a su destino algo rozo su mejilla provocándole un pequeño rasguño

Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo una voz femenina proveniente del mismo lugar que el objeto.- no debería bajar la guardia, no puedo creer que aun con tu súper intuición no lo hayas percibido.

¿Quién eres y que hacer aquí?- bramo gokudera al darse cuenta de lo sucedido mientras sacaba un par de bombas y se situaba al lado de su jefe, acción que imitaron los demás guardianes, excepto por hibari que se encontraba dormido sobre un árbol muy, muy lejos, y lambo el cual era sostenido por reborn.

La chica hizo un mohín un tanto infantil mientras caminaba hacia ellos.- no es justo, porque se han olvidado tan pronto de mi.-dijo mientras seguía avanzando, dicha acción alerto a los guardianes defendiendo más a su jefe, por su parte tsuna estaba muy relajado como si aquella persona no representara amenaza alguna, cuando a la chica le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a su destino cayo torpemente frente a ellos, "se parece a dame-tsuna/tsuna/bossu/tsunayoshi/jyundaime/Sawada"***- itataitai, eso dolió.-exclamo la chica mientras se levantaba, dejando a la vista sus ojos violeta y su largo cabello negro.- me alegra verlos de nuevo, tsuna-kun, Hayato-kun

* * *

_NOTAS:_

*el total de estudiantes masculinos es de 12 sin contar a Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

**si, después de soltar sin una pizca de tacto lo de la mafia no les quedo de otra más que contar la historia completa.

***solo para aclarar ese es el pensamiento de todos

jajaja si Lexie-chan94 es que el nono queria terminar rapido todo

Blaiir0821 D: no me mates, lo continuo pero no me mates -se pone a escribir como loca-


	7. Chapter 7

****Volví, después de tanto volví, pero me ire de nuevo esta semana (malditos examenes y proyectos finales)¬¬ pero volveré y actualizare todas mis historias

Inner: Por cierto esta loca cambio su nombre

Si, ahora es Fannyneko-chan

Inner: te obsesionaste con ese nombre verdad

Hai!

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propieda de Akira Amano**

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(Intervenciones mías)

* * *

¿!EHHH!-exclamo tsuna, no sabiendo quien era la chica.

Espera tu maldita mujer, ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de llamarnos al jyundaime y a mi asi?-bufó gokudera enojado y protegiendo más a su jefe, sin embardo a tsuna estaba muy relajado algo dentro de sí le decía que conocía a esa chica de algún lado.

No es justo Hayato-kun, ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?-dijo infantilmente la chica con un poco de dolor en su voz.-pero, ¿verdad que tu si te acuerdas de mi tsuna-kun?-dijo acercándose un poco al mencionado.

Kufufu, no se quien seas linda dama, pero, me temo que no dejare que te acerques a tsunayoshi, después de todo necesito su cuerpo para mis planes.-hablo mukuro al mismo tiempo que sacaba su tridente ya listo para matar a la chica acción que hizo retroceder un par de pasos a la chica y cuando el guardián de la niebla estaba a un par de centímetros de golpearla con su tridente algo mejor dicho alguien le detuvo, la mano de su "querido jefe" sostenía firmemente su tridente mientras que un látigo le aprisionaba además de que cuando volvió su vista al lugar donde se encontraba la chica tanto el guardián de la tormenta como un pelirrojo la protegían en pose de batalla.

Ah, y-yo, yo lo siento no sé qué fue eso.-se disculpó tsuna al percatarse de sus acciones al igual que cierto peli plateado que se deshizo de su pose de batalla-¿que fue eso?-susurro para si mismo.

Ah, tal parece que las costumbres no son tan fáciles de olvidar.-dijo la voz perteneciente al dueño del látigo.-¿no lo crees tsuna?-volvió a decir liberando al guardián de la niebla.

D-Dino-san, ¿!Que haces aquí!-grito sorprendido el castaño al reconocer la voz.

Hola hermanito, pero no soy el único que vino.-contesto el rubio señalando a un pelirrojo junto a la chica.

Enma, tú también, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto más confundido el chico.

Esperen, esperen, ¿Cómo que costumbres?¿qué diablos quieren decir con eso?-interrumpió gritando gokudera.

Tranquilo Hayato, por ahora será mejor ir a la mansión.-contesto el arcobaleno saltando a la cabeza del castaño mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Alice.

~~~~Sala de Juntas Vongola~~~~~

¿Qué?-grito gokudera parándose abruptamente de su lugar.-Espere reborn-san, está diciendo que esta estúpida mujer era amiga del jyundaime y de esos dos.-Habló el peli plateado señalando a Dino y a Enma.

No solo de ellos, también tuya Gokudera-kun.-contesto la chica, la cual ahora le llamaba así después de las múltiples amenazas recibidas.

Eso no es posible, no lo puedo creer.-seguía bufando el peli plata en su propio mundo (me recuerda a haru, Inner: si, son tal para cual), por su parte tsuna trataba de hacer memoria.

"Alice, mh, Alice, me suena pero quien era…"Ah, ya Alice ahora recuerdo.-dijo el castaño golpeando su puño contra su mano en razón de entender.

En verdad eres dame, no puedo creer que olvidaras algo como eso, pero creo que es natural después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo.-hablo reborn.

Por otro lado de la sala, más específico una de las esquinas de esta, se encontraba cierta pelinegra llamada Alice dibujando círculos imaginarios en el piso con un aura depresiva diciendo "No me recuerdan", "¿acaso fue tan malo conocerme?" y cosas por el estilo mientras un peli rubio trataba de consolarla.

T-Tranquila alice-chan seguro que tsuna solo no te reconoció, digo se quedó con la imagen de la linda y tierna tu.-intento ayudar Enma obteniendo el efecto contrario debido a que la joven ahora se encontraba envuelta en un aura negra diciendo "ya no soy linda y tierna"

Enma, creo que lo echaste a perder.-habló Dino suspirando y poniendo una mano en el hombro del mencionado.

Hie, y-yo, l-lo siento, solo quería ayudar.-se disculpó el chico.

Ya,ya, da igual dudo que alguno de los dos la pudiera consolar.-dijo resignado el rubio.-después de todo el único capaz de hacerlo es-

Muy bien esta es una gran oportunidad para ver que tan buenos son esos cincos en situaciones como estas.-interrumpió Reborn a Dino.-Tsuna, reúne a los 5 estudiantes.-ordeno el tutor.

~~Jardín Trasero Vongola~~

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron reunidos, más de uno fue llevado a la fuerza, alice había pasado de "berrinche de niña pequeña" a una depresión mayor con un aura que podría deprimir hasta al alegre Yamamoto, dicha chica estaba recargada en uno de los árboles.

Muy bien Dame-estudiantes su prueba de hoy es contentar a esa chica.-habló reborn señalando a la pelinegra.

¿Solo eso?, que sencillo.-respondió uno totalmente confiado.

Me alegro por tu gran confianza, sin embargo, si alguno falla obtendrá un castigo.-dijo el pequeño mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro haciendo estremecer a más de uno. –ah, cierto antes de que lo olvide, tsuna tus guardianes también participaran.

Espera Reborn ¿Por qué ellos también?-Objeto Tsuna.

Bueno, Como guardianes tienen que tener buenos lazos con las familias aliadas.-Contesto su tutor.

Pero-

Está bien tsuna, será divertido.-le interrumpió Yamamoto

Solo lo hare por el Jyundaime.-Siguió Gokudera.

Si está de acuerdo Bossu yo también quiero participar.-Se unió tímidamente Chrome.

Umm, esa chica parece interesante, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por el Lamborghini.-Habló mukuro mientras se imaginaba en su auto.

La hare feliz al extremo.-Grito Ryohei.

Y así uno a uno los alumnos fueron pasando tratando de animar a la chica, algunos contaban chistes otros intentaron asiéndose los tontos (Inner: ¿Más? Yo: Calla que pierdo la inspiración) pero ninguno logro siquiera que la chica les prestara atención, finalmente llegó el turno de los guardianes de tsuna, cada uno hizo su parte; Yamamoto hizo unas payasadas y un par de acrobacias con su katana haciendo que la chica se viera un tanto más alegre pero, no pasó nada aún seguía deprimida; Ryohei por su parte intento gritando lo más alto posible y casi queriendo arrastrar a la pobre chica para correr alrededor de toda la mansión y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque fue detenido por tsuna; chrome decidió sentarse a su lado y empezar a hacerle platica, hizo una ilusión de un pequeño gato cosa que hizo que la chica se sintiera un poco mejor y con eso dio terminado su trabajo; al llegar el turno de gokudera, bueno se esforzó lo más que pudo por su Jefe pero por más esmero que ponía el pobre no podía hacer que la chica le prestara atención y finalmente se dio por vencido; y bueno con mukuro… bueno es mukuro y el pobre cabeza de piña hizo empeorar las cosas.

Kufufufu, al parecer te gustan las ilusiones.-empezó el ilusionista acercándose a la chica.-en ese caso, yo el gran maestro de las ilusiones te dejare presenciar una de ellas.

Piña.-susurro la chica

¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto la piña, que diga mukuro

Tu cabeza parece una piña, ese peinado no te queda le queda mejor a ella.-Contesto alice señalando a chrome y haciendo reír un poco a los presentes por lo dicho.

Tú, ¿quieres morir cierto?-dijo mukuro mientras le saltaban varias venas de la cabeza por el enojo y golpeaba el pasto con su tridente haciendo aparecer un monstro.-kufufu, retráctate de tus palabras.

La azabache se encontraba pensativa observando dicha ilusión y finalmente soltó.-Hn, eres bueno con las ilusiones pero sigues siendo un cabeza de piña.

Tú, pequeña mocosa.-maldijo mukuro haciendo aparecer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y esto fue… un payaso.-Kufufu que te parece eso.

Ey, espera un poco mukuro.-grito Dino intentando detener al ilusionista, pero dicho chico hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por el rubio, y, al ver la expresión de la chica hizo que su ilusión se viera un poco más terrorífica, al hacer esto la chica se hizo un pequeño ovillo.

Tch, ese chico.-dijo el rubio sacando su látigo preparado para detenerlo, pero, antes de hacer alguna acción un pelinegro apareció de la nada rompiendo la ilusión y atacando al guardián de la niebla.

Hn, llegas en buen momento cabeza de piña.-habló hibari.

Oya,Oya, el único que ha aparecido aquí eres tu alondra.-contesto mukuro deteniendo el ataque del prefecto.

Ambos jóvenes hubieran seguido con su pelea de no ser por la intervención del pequeño tutor.

Hibari llegas en buen momento.-hablo reborn tomando así un poco de atención de dicho chico.

Bebe,-contesto el-¿a qué te refieres? Y ¿Por qué hay tantos herbívoros en mi territorio?

Hey, maldito hibari esto pertenece al Jyundaime.-Reclamo Gokudera, sin embargo el mencionado no le prestó atención.- ¿y bien?

Tsuna te lo explicara.-contesto Reborn un "Eh" de parte del castaño.

Bueno, verás Hibari-san todos los guardianes tienen que realizar una prueba de Reborn la cual consiste en contentar a esa chica.-explico Tsuna, haciendo que hibari volteara en dirección a la chica que aún se encontraba hecha un ovillo.

Me niego a hacerlo.-Contesto volviendo su vista al castaño recibiendo una cara de súplica por parte de este,- suspiró-,-bien supongo que podría hacerlo.-dijo finalmente guardando sus tonfas, seguido de esto se dirigió a donde estaba la chica.-Hey, herbívora.-la llamo haciendo que la chica elevara su mirada hacia él con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por lloran, provocando así un par de sonrojos de los estudiante o ya de plano desangre nasal, por su parte Dino luchaba internamente para no arrojarse contra la chica y abrazarla, hibari simplemente desvió la vista y empezó a buscar algo en su gakuran.-toma herbívora.-dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo a la chica. (Inner: OwO no sabía ese lado de hibari, Yo: antes que nada hibari es un caballero Inner: solo dices eso porque lo amas Yo: ….)-los herbívoros siempre son tan patéticos.-susurro mientras se recargaba en el árbol a un lado de la chica, y de la nada al igual que su dueño un pequeño canario amarillo volaba rumbo a ellos piando su habitual "hibari, hibari" posándose en la mano del mencionado, al ver al pequeño animal los ojos de la chica se iluminaron cosa que hibari noto y dijo.-¿quieres tocarlo?

Eh, ¿puedo?-pregunto inocentemente recibiendo como respuesta a un pequeño pajarillo en sus manos.-jejeje lindo y esponjoso.-dijo infantilmente.

Hibird…-hablo la nube

Eh?-soltó la chica no entendiendo lo dicho.

El pájaro se llama Hibird.-explico Hibari.

Are, así que Hibird, es un lindo nombre.-dijo mientras frotaba al pajarito contra su mejilla.-y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hibari Kyoya.-Contesto con su típica y habitual seriedad

Un placer Kyoya-san, mi nombre es Alice Lunalbi.-se presentó la chica educadamente pero alegre.

Hibari solo se limitó a sonreír ladinamente al haber logrado su cometido.

Al parecer alguien más además de Tsuna puede animarla.-le dijo Enma a Dino

Si, lo sorprendente es que haya sido el.-comento el rubio; ese día se descubrió algo realmente interesante y sorprendente, incluso el frío y solitario hibari tenía una debilidad las cuales eran las cosas lindas y tiernas las pruebas, tsuna, la chica llamada Alice y su pequeño pajarito Hibird, ah y por si a alguien le interesa que paso con mukuro en ese tiempo, bueno, nuestro querido cabeza de piña fue terriblemente castigado por una enojada Chrome, y créanme que si algo aprendió mukuro era que por nada del mundo se atreviera a hacer enojar a la linda y tierna Chrome.

* * *

Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, sé que debí actualizar más pronto pero la escuela me comía (literalmente), tal vez unos dirán "espere medio mes para esto" y tendrán razón pero es que ando falta de inspiración pero ahora si les juro por mis queridos esposos (hibari,mukuro,dino,bla,bla) que si el siguiente mes no les doy 2 capitulos buenos pueden matarme, cortarme la cabeza, darme un tonfazo, lo que quieran

Ahora contestando a los reviews

Nelielimelda: No, no será un fic yaoi (lamentablemente) pero también estoy subiendo "Kawai maid-kun" ese sí que será yaoi.

destraik matsumoto: N-no te temo, Inner: mentira, te estuviste muriendo de miedo estos días, Te podrías callar Inner mía ¬¬, ok si temia por mi vida por eso actualice lo más pronto posible


	8. Chapter 8

Muy bien lectores, aqui les traigo el capitulo del mes

Inner: esta vez podra actualizar más pronto debido a que ha salido de vacaciones

Wiii -festeja- sin nada más que agregar comencemos con el fic, inner me haces el honor?

Inner: pues que otra opcion tengo

**_Disclaimer. Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece_**

**_a fannyneko-chan, es propiedad de Akira Amano._**

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(Intervenciones mías)

* * *

Después de que dicha escena terminara y que los estudiantes hubieron recibido su castigo llego la hora de la cena, habiendo esta vez más invitados en la mesa que días anteriores, ahora no solo se encontraban presentes los estudiantes y la décima Famiglia, sino que también se encontraban presentes el Nono y esos tres chicos que salieron de la nada.

Dino-nii, Timoteo-san ¿no le dirán a Tsuna-kun?-hablo la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio.

Alice-chan el noveno se lo dirá después.-respondió el pelirrubio haciendo asentir al anciano.

¿Decirme que? Abuelo.-Pregunto esta vez el castaño uniéndose a la conversación.

Tsunayoshi este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado, después de cenar tú y tus guardianes irán a la sala de juntas para hablar de eso, así que por el momento será mejor terminar de cenar.-contesto el anciano amablemente pero con un poco de autoridad en su voz.

Muy bien abuelo.-contesto Tsuna resignado.

Por su parte los estudiantes de Nami-chu estaban demasiado confundidos, incluso más que antes; pero bueno quien les podría culpar después de lo que se enteraron.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

_Al parecer alguien más además de Tsuna puede animarla.-le dijo Enma a Dino_

_Si, lo sorprendente es que haya sido el.-comento el rubio_

_Bueno, es una gran sorpresa.-le contesto el rojizo._

_Ese chico se me hace conocido.-se dijo para sí mismo un joven pelinegro _

_Hmm, yo también siento que lo conozco.-dijo otro chico castaño posando su mano debajo de la barbilla en razón de pensar.- ¡ah, ya lo recuerdo! El año pasado estuvo con nosotros, pero… ¿Qué hace el aquí?_

_Pues eso se debe a que Enma-kun es un jefe de la mafia y vive aquí en Italia.-respondió Alice sin una pizca de tacto, la cual alcanzo a escuchar la conversación._

_Alice, no creo que debas decir eso tan a la ligera.-hablo nervioso el rubio._

_¿Pero que no Timoteo-san ya les había dicho?-Pregunto la chica recibiendo una negativa por parte de los presentes, para después reír nerviosamente y decir.-Upss, bueno de todos modos tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.-finalizo dejando ese tema de lado._

_Espera, espera, Enma, este Enma que conocemos, ¿Jefe de la mafia?-grito alterado un chico, recibiendo como respuesta un sí por parte de la pelinegra.-_

_El mundo está loco.-dijo finalmente otro._

_Por otro lado cierta asesina peli rosada* se acercaba al grupo, más específico al pequeño infante._

_Oh, Bianchi.-saludo Reborn a la asesina.-¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_Las alumnas quieren dar un paseo por Italia y venía a avisarte.-contesto Bianchi, la cual sorprendentemente no se había lanzado contra el infante para "abrazarle",_

_Entendido, solo tengan cuidado.-contesto el arcobaleno y cuando la chica estaba dispuesta a marcharse del lugar un pequeño grito se escuchó._

_Dino-sensei también está en Italia.-Chillo emocionada una de las chicas_

_¿Pero qué hace el aquí?-pregunto otra de las chicas un poco más serena.-Ne, kyoko-chan ¿ tú lo sabes?_

_Em, bueno…-dijo la peli naranja un tanto nerviosa._

_Kyoko, deja que ellos les digan.-intervino Hana salvando a su amiga._

_Creo que tienes razón, ne ¿Por qué no le preguntan a tsuna-kun o a dino-san?-Finalizo con una sonrisa._

_Emm, ¿a Sawada-san?-preguntaron un tanto nerviosas debido a que de todas las personas las chicas fueron las más perturbadas con la "pequeña" noticia._

_Si, a tsuna-kun.-afirmo kyoko mientras aventaba a un par de chicas hacia tsuna y demás, y, Hana a las demás**_

_E-espera kyoko-chan.-se quejaron las chicas, pero un poco tarde, ya que se encontraban frente al castaño y los demás._

_¿Necesitan algo?-Pregunto el castaño_

_Emm, bueno….-dijo una de ellas titubeando, de lo cual Tsuna se dio cuenta y suspiro._

_No debes esforzarte, sé que lo que dijo mi abuelo fue algo muy grande, sin embargo, espero que podamos volver a como era antes.-finalizo con una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonrojar a más de una._

_Eh,ah si, bueno en realidad.-dijo otra de las chicas todavía sonrojada, por un demonio ¿desde cuándo tsunayoshi era tan apuesto? (Siempre lo ha sido solo que tu no lo notabas Inner: esta vez sí le diré a hibari que lo engañas.-huye- Yo:-la toma del brazo- a donde crees que vas? Inner:-aterrada- a n-ningún lado Yo: muy bien)._

_Lo que querían saber tsuna-kun, es porque dino-san está aquí.-interrumpió kyoko un tanto seria y celosa, si celosa, hacía ya algunos meses que se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que cariño hacia el castaño, pero, aun no encontraba el momento adecuado para confesar sus sentimientos._

_Ah, bueno sobre eso…-dijo considerablemente nervioso _

_Tsuna-kun ¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto la pequeña salvación de tsuna._

_Oh, alice-chan, ellas son compañeras de mi escuela.-respondió aliviado el castaño "gracias alice-chan" _

_Ne, tsuna-kun ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto curiosa Kyoko._

_Ah, ella es.-empezó a decir el chico para ser interrumpido._

_Hola, Soy alice Lunalbi mucho gusto.-se presentó la chica y notando el mirar de la peli naranja agrego.- y soy amiga de la infancia de esos cuatro.-señalando a Dino, Tsuna, Gokudera y Enma.-_

_Mucho gusto yo soy Sasagawa Kyoko.-se presentó con una gran sonrisa._

_Kurokawa Hana.-secundo la castaña._

_¿Eres amiga de Dino-sensei?-pregunto una chica entre emocionada y celosa._

_Bueno, como lo diría, en realidad "Dino-sensei".-contesto refiriéndose así al rubio.- es más o menos como mi hermano mayor._

_Entonces eres la pequeña hermana de Dino-sensei.-chillo otra emocionada.-Kyaaa! Tan linda dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Qué te gusta más?-esas y más preguntas empezaron a bombardear a la chica, la cual empezó a desesperarse y "huyo" del lugar, dirigiéndose detrás del rubio.-molestas.-masculló petrificando a las chicas, (excepto a kyoko y Hana)._

_Alice-chan, no digas eso.-La regaño Dino _

_Pero, es verdad.-se defendió la chica._

_Alice-chan.-siguió insistiendo el rubio, haciendo pensar a la pelinegra para finalmente decir.- no.-haciendo que el rubio se deprimiera._

_T-tranquilo Dino-san, hizo todo lo que pudo.-intentaban animarlo Enma y Tsuna._

_Alice-chan, por favor.-suplicaron los tres, y antes de poder negarse un peli plateado agregó.- maldita mujer más te vale obedecer al Jyundaime.-_

_Muy bien.-dijo resignada y dirigiéndose a las antes petrificadas chicas contesto las preguntas que alcanzo a entender.-15 años, las comidas dulces, la música, la literatura, los gatos, blah, blah,blah._

_¿15 años?, entonces eres de nuestra edad.-hablo por fin una._

_Espera, tú debes saber qué hace Dino-sensei aquí ¿verdad?-cuestiono una._

_Eso es sencillo, Dino-nii vive aquí en Italia, después de todo el al igual que Enma-kun y yo, es un jefe de la mafia.-contesto sin ningún tacto la chica._

_Espera ¿¡Que!-gritó tsuna llamando la atención de todos.-¿Ella también es una jefa de la mafia?_

_Por supuesto que si dame-tsuna, ella al igual que tu es la décima jefa de la familia gato nero (Inner: que imaginación YO: pues que querías soy pobre de imaginación).-le contesto su tutor._

_¿Gato nero? No había escuchado de ella.- habló gokudera._

_Por supuesto que no, después de todo hasta hace un par de años era una familia extinta.-contesto el arcobaleno._

**~~Fin del Flash back ~~~**

Y por esa razón todos los presentes estaban confundidos, nerviosos y algunos suspirando (si las chicas). Una vez terminada la cena los alumnos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar ya que el día de mañana por fin se librarían del maldito entrenamiento, por su parte la décima familia y los tres jefes de las otras familias se dirigían a la sala de reuniones Vongola.

Muy bien abuelo, ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?-Hablo serio Tsuna

Tsunayoshi, te has preguntado la razón por la cual pedí que entrenaran a tus compañeros.-pregunto tranquilo el anciano.

Supongo que para saber si alguno de ellos tiene potencial para entrar a Vongola.-contesto el castaño.

Esa es una de las razones, pero, la verdadera razón por la que pedí eso era por el bien de tus compañeros.-respondió el noveno.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, abuelo?-pregunto el chico claramente confundido.

Tsunayoshi, Como bien sabes la ceremonia de sucesión será dentro de poco y muchas familias mafiosas se reunirán ese día.-prosiguió el anciano

Si, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con esto?-interrumpió el joven

Veras tsuna, hace un par de días recibimos una noticia no muy placentera, de hecho fue antes de tu llegada.-esta vez hablo Dino.

Un mes atrás el noveno envió un escuadrón a una misión de reconocimiento debido a la noticia de que una nueva familia mafiosa se había creado.-intervino reborn.- Y dos semanas antes de tu llegada ese escuadrón llego, no, mejor dicho parte de ese escuadrón llego en muy malas condiciones, algunos estaban tan heridos que murieron apenas llegaron y los demás a duras penas se salvaron, pero perdieron la conciencia, cuando por fin la recuperaron nos relataron la masacre que vivieron y el mensaje que nos enviaba el jefe de esa familia.

A cada palabra tsuna sentía más y más rabia, alguien se había atrevido a lastimar a su familia, y no solo él se sentía así, sus guardianes al igual que el sentían la misma rabia –claro hibari y mukuro no lo demostraban abiertamente-.

Y no solo el noveno recibió un mensaje, también Dino-san, yo e incluso alice-chan.-hablo Enma.

¿Qué decía el mensaje?-pregunto el castaño con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos mientras apretaba su puño controlando su ira.

"destruiremos a Vongola y tomaremos sus anillos".-contestaron los dos jóvenes a coro.

Reborn-san, ¿tiene alguna idea de quien se trata?-pregunto gokudera saliendo del trance.

Aún estamos investigando eso, como sea por el momento asegúrense de entrar a esos chicos y también ustedes.-finalizo el arcobaleno.

Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, por el momento lo mejor será ir a dormir.-Habló el noveno.

Pero, abuelo si sabías eso, ¿¡Porque hiciste esto!-grito tsuna exaltado, él no iba a permitir que alguien pusiera en riesgo a su familia y amigos.

Tsunayoshi, eso lo discutiremos mañana, por hoy vallamos a descansar, ya es muy tarde.-volvió a decir el anciano.

Esto no puede esperar, dime por qué lo hiciste.-volvió a gritar el chico más enojado.

Tsuna.-pronunció fríamente su tutor.-el noveno tiene razón, es tarde y tienes que descansar, así que mueve tu estúpido trasero y obedece. (No sé por qué pero no aguantaba no poner eso xD)

Tch, muy bien.-dijo resignado mientras salía de la habitación seguido de sus guardianes.

~~~Pasillos Vongola (Inner: Woah, te gusta detallar, Yo: calla)~~~

Tranquilo hermanito, seguro que el noveno sabe lo que hace.-Dijo Dino caminando al lado del castaño.

Bronco Dino tiene razón Jyundaime, además como la mano derecha que soy protegeré a todos.-secundo el peli plateado.

Dino y Gokudera tienen razón tsuna, no deberías preocuparte.-apoyo Yamamoto.

SAWADA, No te preocupes, yo protegeré a kyoko y las chicas al extremo.-grito Ryohei.

Bossu, ayudare en lo que pueda.-hablo chrome con lambo dormido en brazos.

Kufufu, no dejare que alguien a parte de mi destruya Vongola, así que me desharé de esos insectos.-"apoyo" mukuro.

Herbívoro, deja de gritar son simples intentos de carnívoros, será sencillo deshacerse de ellos.- finalizo Hibari.

Chicos.-respondió tsuna con una sonrisa.- supongo que tienen razón, gracias.

Emm, tsuna…-interrumpió Enma.- no quisiera arruinar su momento pero, necesito ayuda.-dijo acercándose a ellos con Alice cargada al estilo princesa (Yo: la pobre no aguanto el sueño, y en medio de la reunión se quedó dormida, Inner: y Enma tuvo que cargar con ella).- ¿en dónde la puedo dejar?.

Tú.-hablo Dino señalando a Enma con un aura un tanto amenazante.- perviertes a mi linda hermanita.-grito finalmente.- suéltala ahora mismo.

¿Eh?- exclamo confuso.

Enma.-tsuna camino al lado del peli rojo y tomándolo del hombro dijo.- tienes tu mano en su trasero.

¡Ah!, l-lo siento, no me di cuenta.-grito totalmente sonrojado soltando a la chica en el acto.

Pero no la tires.- gritaron todos mientras Dino, Tsuna, Gokudera, y demás (si hasta hibari, y mukuro que fue obligado por chrome) corrían a atraparla.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Para mi el color de pelo de Bianchi es como rosado.

**son 9 mujeres en total, sin contar a hana, kyoko y chrome

**Lexie-chan94: **Si, en realidad a partir de este capítulo ya se verá a tsuna más como jefe de la mafia.

**destraik matsumoto **._. prefiero no hacerlo, como sea agradezco sus reviews, recuerden un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :D (?)


	9. Omake: ¿Donde esta Haru?

¿Dónde está Haru?

Bueno este es, se podría decir un pequeño omake.

Inner: un día la autora platicaba con una de sus amigas y salió la pregunta ¿Dónde esta Haru?

Y ahí recordé que no había sacado a la pobre Haru, y bueno de la poca inspiración que tenía salió esto.

Inner: ahora autora-sama podría empezar con la historia.

Ah, que lindo es ser llamado así

Inner: Disfruta mientras puedas. ¬¬

* * *

Este lugar es un sitio muy tranquilo.-hablo una castaña.-¿no lo crees kyoko?

Si, realmente es muy calmado.-respondió la peli naranja.

Demasiado tranquilo,-secundo una peli morada.

Las tres amigas se encontraban sentadas en uno de los jardines de la mansión principal disfrutando del paisaje y de unos deliciosos trozos de pastel, estaban tan cómodas y relajadas hasta que un pensamiento se les pasó por la cabeza.

¿Dónde está Haru-chan?-exclamaron kyoko y chrome.

Ah, cierto esa chica cosplay.-dijo Hana recordando a dicha chica.

Estábamos tan relajadas que nos olvidamos de Haru-chan.-hablo kyoko con cierto aire de culpa.

Debe seguir en Namimori, y si le pedimos al boss que mande por ella.-pregunto chrome igual de culpable.

Eso sería lo mejor.-contesto kyoko mientras se levantaba de su sitio junto con chrome, dejando así de lado su delicioso pastel de frutillas.- ¿vienes Hana?

Tch, adiós tranquilidad.-murmuro la chica siguiendo a las dos anteriores.

~**Namimori Japón~**

Cierta chica caminaba por las calles de Namimori con un semblante preocupado hacía ya un par de días que buscaba a sus amigos, 4 para ser exactos y no daba con ellos.

Hahi, ni kyoko-chan, ni chrome-chan, ni Hana están-de su.-exclamo claramente preocupada.-tampoco tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san y gokudera-san.

Dicha castaña siguió su camino, había buscado en la casa de cada uno de ellos, exceptuando la de Yamamoto y gokudera, ya que en la del primero su padre no se encontraba y del segundo no conocía en donde vivía, estaba tan preocupada que incluso fue a la escuela para preguntarle a Hibari o si era necesario al pervertido (entiéndase Shamal), pero nada, no había rastro de ninguno, ni siquiera del pervertido.

Hahi, donde están todos, y si los secuestro un asesino, o peor un alien,-gritaba la chica perdiéndose en su gran imaginación, y mientras seguía divagando no se dio cuenta que un par de personas le observaban.

Miura Haru.-Hablo una persona de traje y apariencia temible, haciendo que la chica dejara sus pensamientos de lado.

Hahi, ¿Quién es usted?-desu.-pregunto nerviosa la chica.

Venimos por usted.-contesto otro.

Hahi, acaso ustedes son los asesinos que secuestraron a tsuna-san y los demás, o quizás son aliens disfrazados.-volvio a preguntar perdiéndose nuevamente en su pensamientos.

Eh, si y no.-contesto el primero.-quiero decir, venimos por usted.

No lo lograran.-grito huyendo del lugar.

~**Italia~**

Tsuna-kun.-hablo le peli naranja.

¿Qué sucede kyoko-chan?-pregunto el castaño.

Bueno, pues queríamos saber si podrías mandar por Haru.-Contesto la chica.

Ah, era sobre Haru,-hablo Tsuna.

Puede hacerlo Boss.-Pregunto chrome esta vez.

No se preocupen por ella, Dino-san y Gokudera-kun fueron por ella.-respondió el castaño.

Espera Sawada, el tipo cabeza de pulpo.-pregunto Hana (como que se le pego lo de Ryohei)

Eh, si.-rio un tanto nervioso.

Hm, eso es extraño.-se dijo para sí misma Hana.- aunque será divertido.

**~Casa de los Miura, Namimori, Japón~**

Dentro de la residencia se encontraba una chica peli castaña portando una armadura y una especie de arma (Inner: autora-san como la que salió en el anime. Fanny: así es pequeño saltamontes) observando por la ventana.

Es cierto, Tsuna-san y los demás fueron secuestrados por aliens malvados y ahora vienen por mí.-exclamo la chica temblando.- pero no los dejare.-volvió a hablar poniéndose en pose de pelea.- Yo rescatare a Tsuna-san y demás.-Dijo decidida y con gran confianza hasta que una explosión se escuchó haciendo que la puerta principal volara.

No crees que eso fue demasiado.-Pronuncio una varonil voz.

¿De qué otra forma pensabas entrar?-Hablo otra voz.

Tocando la puerta quizás.- respondió la primera.

No la hubiera abierto.-exclamo bastante seguro la segunda voz, mientras poco a poco el humo de la explosión se disipaba.

Hahi, vienen por mi, no, debo enfrentarlos.-pronuncio Haru decidida.- Esto es por tsuna-san y los demás.-exclamo mientras se dirigía a las sombras entre el humo dispuesta a golpearlo, cosa que no sucedió debido a que alguien detuvo su ataque.

¿Qué diablos piensas que haces, maldita mujer?-exclamó.

Te lo mereces después de lo de la puerta.-se limitó a decir el otro.

La chica pensó que era su fin hasta que el humo se disipo por completo y pudo observar bien a las personas delante de ella.

Hahi, ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Dino-san?- exclamo la chica claramente sorprendida, y al darse cuenta de la presencia del peliplateado se abalanzo sobre el chico (Fanny: si señores empieza el GokuHaru).-Gokudera-kun no te secuestraron los aliens.-Exclamo feliz mientras abrazaba al chico.

Por supuesto que no, jamás dejaría que esa UMA me atrapara.-Respondió gokudera.

Um, no quisiera arruinar su escena romántica pero tenemos que irnos saben.-Interrumpió Dino intentando reparar la puerta.

¿Escena romántica?-exclamaron los dos confusos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la pose en que estaban, Haru encima de Gokudera abrazándolo por el cuello mientras gokudera la tomaba por la cintura.-

Estúpida mujer quítate de encima.-Grito con un sonrojo casi invisible.

Gokudera, esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia.-le reprendió Dino, haciendo que un sonrojo surcara el rostro tanto de la castaña como el del peli plata.

No, somos novios.-Gritaron los dos a coro.

Comprendo, comprendo.-Hablo rápidamente el rubio antes de que lo masacraran.-pero, Haru-chan ¿Por qué usas eso?.

Es para protegerme de los hombres siniestros que me siguen.-Contesto la castaña recordando así su situación.

¿Hombres siniestros?-se dijo para si mismo.- Ah, te refieres a ellos.-Hablo al mismo tiempo que dos hombres, los mismos hombres de antes, entraban a la casa.

Hahi, Esos son-desu.-contesto Haru escondiéndose detrás de gokudera.

Ah, no te preocupes ellos son amigos míos, lamento el asustarte,-se disculpó Dino.- ah y también sobre lo de tu puerta, aunque eso fue culpa de gokudera.

Tch, como sea, ahora estúpida mujer prepara tus maletas.-Hablo el peli plateado.

Hahi, maletas para que-desu.-pregunto la chica.

¿Cómo que para que?, para ir a Italia.-Contesto el chico.- Jyundaime y los demás están halla.

Hahi-Tsuna-san y los demás-desu.-Pregunto emocionada recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.- En seguida-desu.-pronuncio y subio escaleras arriba a hacer maletas.

~~~~**15 minutos después~~~~**

Estoy lista-desu.-exclamo la chica.

Ya era hora… ¿pero qué diablos? ¿acaso piensas llevarte la casa a Italia mujer?.-grito gokudera (Inner: yo también lo hubiera hecho).

Haru-chan, no crees que eso es un poco exagerado.-pronuncio Dino mientras señalaba a la chica la cual cargaba con 6 maletas grandes.

Hahi, en serio-desu.-Pregunto la chica.-supongo que debere dejar un par de cosas-desu.-hablo mientras sacaba algunas cosas y para apresurar las cosas tanto Dino como Gokudera le ayudaron, y pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales sacaron cosas de las maletas de la chica que hicieron que ambos jóvenes cuestionaran la cordura de la chica, haber quien rayos llevaba en su maleta un traje de monstro asusta niños, cuando finalmente sacaron todo lo innecesario Haru quedo con solo dos maletas.

Y ya después de tanto tiempo perdido los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a ir rumbo a Italia, y así queridos es como se descubrió que la luna no es de queso. (Inner: a veces me pregunto si la autora es estúpida o solamente actua).

* * *

Ok el final quedo extraño y por si se preguntaban porque mi inner actuo así el principio fue por una apuesta, la cual gane .

Inner: ¬¬

bueno quiero pedir disculpas TT~TT lo lamento por no subir hasta hoy, pero esque no sabía que escribir me quede a la mitad del capitulo y no se me ocurria que poner, y aun sigo en eso maldita imaginación que se va cuando más se necesita.

Inner: y eso es todo Fanny-sama se despide.

Hey aun no termino, bueno lo siento de nuevo vere su puedo actualizar pronto y ahora si creo es todo chao. Quizas un review haga regresar mi imaginacion me dejan uno (?)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, lo termine aunque no me gustó mucho como quedo

Inner: lo reescribió tres veces y esta fue la que más le gusto

u.u bueno espero que doña "imaginación" me visite más a menudo

Inner: si no actualiza pronto tienen permiso de darle una patada voladora.

Bueno ahora si para no aburrirlos más he aquí el capitulo.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

"pensamientos de los personajes, excepto en algunas"

~~Cambios de escena/lugar ~~

(Intervenciones mías)

* * *

Antes de que el sol hiciera presencia ya se encontraban despiertos siete jóvenes y un bebe tomando su desayuno, una vez terminaron todos se dirigieron a uno de los salones de entrenamiento que se encontraba al norte de la mansión, los siete jóvenes vestían ropa deportiva, todos se hallaban en silencio hasta que un peli plateado se atrevió a romperlo.

Reborn-san, Jyundaime ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto gokudera.

Bebe, espero que tengas algo bueno a cambio de juntarme con esta bola de herbívoros.-Exclamo amenazante un azabache.

Calma hibari estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras.-pronuncio tranquilamente reborn, el cual se encontraba en el hombro de su estudiante.

Chicos, todos ustedes están al tanto de la situación, la cual por cierto no es muy buena.-hablo el castaño deteniéndose un momento esperando la reacción de sus guardianes.- por eso el día de hoy, aprovechando que reborn les ha dado día libre a nuestros compañeros –estudiantes de Nami-chuu– entrenaremos… -suspiro- a la manera reborn (Inner: Manera espartana).-finalizo el castaño esperando que su tutor prosiguiera.

La primera parte del entrenamiento será dividirse en parejas para luchar entre sí, de esa manera encontraran sus puntos débiles y podrán fortalecerlos; la segunda parte del entrenamiento será sorpresa.-siguió Reborn finalizando con una sonrisa ladina.

Kufufufu, eso será interesante.-habló esta vez un peli índigo con un extraño peinado –piña– dirigiendo su vista a un alejado azabache.

Entonces chiquitín, ¿Cómo seremos divididos?-pregunto un pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sera al azar, sin embargo.-Contesto el arcobaleno dirigiendo su vista a la única chica del lugar- por orden de Tsuna tanto chrome como la vaca estúpida entrenaran con tutores.-volvió a hablar y saltando del hombro de su estudiante hablo.-Alice, Blake.

Al momento en que el hitman hablo dos chicos aparecieron, una chica pelinegra y al lado de esta un joven peli azul.

…Hola…-saludo la chica claramente cansada (Fanny: yo también lo estaría, digo eran a lo mucho las siete de la mañana). Por su parte el chico hizo un ademán con la mano en razón de saludo.

Chrome, ellos serán tutores tanto de ti como de la vaca estúpida.-anuncio reborn asiendo asentir a la chica que al igual que el de la risa rara –ese kufufufu– también tenía un extraño peinado.

Una vez terminado de presentar a los tutores se llevó a cabo la división, quedando de la siguiente forma; gokudera vs Yamamoto, mukuro vs ryohei, y Tsuna vs hibari. Cuando terminaron de dividirse cada pareja se fue a distintos lugares para entrenar; Ryohei y mukuro al campo del sur, Yamamoto y Gokudera al campo del este, Tsuna y hibari se quedaron en donde se encontraban y Chrome, Alice y Blake se dirigieron al del oeste.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y poco a poco los estudiantes de Nami-chuu y demás empezaron a despertar, bajando poco a poco al comedor principal para así tomar su desayuno y después pasear por Italia acompañados de sus "guías turísticos"; una chica peli rosa que tenía un tatuaje de un escorpión en el brazo derecho, que por lo que tenían entendido era la hermana de gokudera; y un peli rubio muy bien conocido, sus nombres Bianchi y Dino, respectivamente.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos era hora de partir, disponiéndose a subir al auto que los llevaría a sus destinos escucharon un par de explosiones un tanto cerca.

Gya!-gritaron la chicas, exceptuando a Kyoko, Hana y Haru –si leyeron el omake saben cuándo llego la última–

Di-Dino-san, Bianchi-san ¿Qué fue eso?.-se atrevió a preguntar una de las chicas.

Um, ¿Qué?-Contesto Dino.

L-la explosión de hace un momento.-Hablo otra de las chicas.

¿Qué explosión?-siguió el juego Bianchi.

La gran explosión que se escuchó.-exclamo histéricamente una de las chicas.

Yo no oí nada.-contestaron los dos jóvenes.

No nos juzguen de locos.-gritaron todos.- Ne kyoko-chan verdad que tu si lo escuchaste.

La verdad no oí nada.-contesto la chica, dándoles una sonrisa, si Dino y Bianchi no dirían nada ella tampoco lo haría.

Ni yo tampoco-desu.-contesto Haru.

Realmente les debe de afectar su entrenamiento.-se limitó a decir Hana siguiendo la corriente. Y así sintiéndose locos los estudiantes subieron al auto.

* * *

A lo lejos se divisaba una figura de un joven peli azul, el cual se dirigía a la mansión Vongola encomendado lo que según su jefa era una "gran misión".

Tch, porque rayos tengo que ir yo a buscar a ese mocoso.- se quejó el peli azul,- Ah, cierto fue una orden.- se respondió el mismo mientras esperaba le abrieran la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta por un anciano mayordomo.-Ah, eres tu Blake-kun ¿Qué necesitas?.

Hola Horatio.-respondió el chico entrando en la mansión.- Vengo a buscar a un niño vaca.

¿Niño vaca?, quizás hablas de lambo-san.-hablo Horatio guiándolo a la sala.

Lambo, creo que se llamaba así.-contesto tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.-Y… ¿Dónde está?

Se encuentra desayunando junto con nana-san y los niños.-Hablo Horatio.

Hm, así que se encuentra en el comedor, muy bien.-pronuncio Blake parándose y dirigiéndose al sitio.- entonces iré por él, no tengo tiempo.

Espera Blake,- intento detenerlo el anciano cosa que resultó inútil debido a que el chico llego rápidamente al lugar abriendo las puertas a par y buscando a la vaca con la mirada.-Blake espera.

Are, Horatio-san ¿Quién es el?-pregunto inocentemente nana dejando de lado su comida.

Nana-san, bueno, él es…-empezó Horatio no sabiendo que inventar, no era que nana no subiera del trabajo de su esposo e hijo, pero como nana era tan bueno nana, decidió que tanto su esposo e hijo le jugaban una broma y no le tomo importancia.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Blake y soy…-empezó a hablar el chico haciendo sudar a Horatio.

Mi nieto.-exclamo Horatio antes de que el chico pudiera abrir su boca.- bueno no es mi verdadero nieto pero como cuide de él desde niño lo considero como tal.-siguió despejando así la duda de los presentes.

Ara, así que eres nieto de Horatio-san, bueno es un gusto ¿quieres acompañarnos?-lo invitó gentilmente nana, señalando un lugar en la mesa.

Gracias pero ya eh desayunado, en realidad busco a un niño llamado lambo.-hablo el peli azul.

Lambo-kun.-hablo confusa nana.

Lambo-sama está aquí.-exclamo la vaca saltando encima de la mesa.

Lambo baja de ahí.-gritaron tanto Fuuta como I-pin.

Nyajaja, lambo-sama te tomara como su súbdito.-exclamo lambo mientras saltaba en la mesa, sin embargo, como es lambo en uno de sus saltos cayó de la mesa.- _d-de- debo resistir_.- se decía para sí mismo el niño, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, cosa que fue inútil y termino llorando a moco suelto mientras que de su gran afro sacaba una bazuca y se la disparaba el mismo haciendo que un humo rosa envolviera el lugar.

Lambo-kun.-grito preocupada la madre de tsuna esperando que el humo se disipara.

Ugh,-se escuchó un quejido de entre el humo.- al parecer mi yo del pasado se disparo

Cuando finalmente se disipo el humo se pudo notar un joven de aparentemente 15 años muy parecido a la vaca, tenía un afro y vestía una característica camisa con estampado de vaca.

Así que la bazuca de los diez años, bueno así será más rápido llevármelo.-murmuro Blake.

Are, ¿Dónde está lambo-kun?-exclamo preocupada nana levantándose de su asiento.

Aquí…-empezó a hablar el joven del afro.

Al parecer salió asustado debido a la explosión.-interrumpió el joven y poniendo un brazo en el hombro del lambo adulto exclamo.- pero no tiene por qué preocuparse nana-san yo y mi amigo iremos a buscarlo.

Espera tu eres, ¡Blake!-grito asustado y con cara pálida lambo.- no, no déjame.-seguía gritando mientras Blake se lo llevaba a rastras.- I-pin, yo… yo…-empezó lambo un poco sonrojado, para después volver a ser arrastrado.- ¡NO!

**~~~5 minutos después~~~**

Un humo rosa lleno al lambo adulto el cual lloraba de alegría al saber que dejaría a ese maldito tutor casi tan espartano como reborn.

Nyajajaja, serás el súbdito de lambo-sama.-grito eufórico el pequeño niño vaca.-are, ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto lambo metiéndose un dedo a la nariz.

Soy Blake ahora apresúrate que si no llegamos pronto la jefa se molestara.-fue la simple contestación del peli azul mientras emprendía su camino.-sígueme.

Lambo-sama no recibe órdenes, lambo-sama da órdenes.-exclamo pero aun así siguió al joven.

Y así siguieron su camino hasta su destino, el campo de entrenamiento, en el cual se encontraban dos chicas platicando alegremente hasta que llegaron la víctima y el victimario.

Ya era hora que llegaras Blake,-exclamo la pelinegra al sentir la presencia de su guardián y volteándolo a ver.- Pero que rayos Blake, ¿!qué crees que le haces a ese pobre niño!?

La escena que vieron ambas chicas las dejaron con ganas de golpear al peli azul; Blake cargando al niño vaca como si fuera un costal de papas y dicho niño –lambo– amarrado como ternero en un rodeo además de que su boca estaba cubierta con toneladas de cinta.

¿¡Qué!? Se lo merecía.-fue su simple excusa.

Blake, desátalo.-hablo suavemente la chica después de dar un largo suspiro, sabia por experiencia que su guardián tenía una paciencia un tanto, bueno tenía muy poca paciencia.

Tch.-mascullo el chico y refunfuñando desato a lambo, el cual salió disparado a brazos de chrome.

Miedo.-chillo el niño, llorando a moco tendido.

Calma lambo.-le tranquilizaba chrome sin mucho resultado ya que el niño seguía escurriendo moco.

Blake ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?-pregunto un tanto molesta Alice.

Agradece que fue poco, si no fuera porque es un guardián ya estaría nadando con los peces.-respondió el chico alejándose de ahí.- como sea mejor apresurémonos para que pueda alejarme rápido de ese mocoso.

Chrome, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto un tanto más calmado lambo.

Ah, boss les pidió que fueran nuestros tutores.-contesto chrome.

Y lamentablemente para mí, yo seré quien te entrene.-interrumpió Blake suspirando, haciendo que la pobre vaca palideciera.-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Se escuchó un grito por parte de la vaca que llego hasta los oídos de un pequeño tutor.

* * *

Hehe, vaca estúpida.-fue lo único que pronuncio.

._. Pobre lambo será usado de chivo expiatorio

Inner: tú lo decidiste así

Ah, cierto no tengo nada contra el pequeño pero a veces me desespera.

Inner: Le dejarían a esta pobre historia un review


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lamento actualizar hasta hoy.**

**Lily: incate y pideles perdon **

**-se inca- lo lamento tanto, es que ultimamente el tiempo me come y se me va la inspiración, esta vez no prometo nada actualizares lo más pronto que pueda pero no se los aseguro.**

**Lily: bueno ahora si disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**~~~Diez años en el futuro~~~**

**I** I-pin, e-espera, yo no, yo.-Pronunciaba un joven de aparentemente unos 15 años mientras retrocedía lentamente alzando las manos.

Lambo.-Hablo una chica con voz de ultratumba.

Gya, I-pin, no me mates.-Exclamo Lambo mientras su espalda golpeaba la pared y la chica de nombre I-pin se acercaba cada vez más dispuesto a matarlo.-No.- Chilló más alto pensando que era su fin, hasta que un humo rosa lo rodeo.- "Salvado por ahora"- y lo consumía poco a poco, para después desvanecerse y dejar a la vista la silueta de un pequeño niño.

Uwah, estúpida mesa.-Lloro el niño mientras se limpiaba los mocos.

Lambo.-Hablo con duda la chinita.

Are, I-pin-chan?-Cuestiono el niño vaca mientras veía fijamente a la chica y procesaba lo visto.

Ese Lambo, cuando vuelva.-Maldijo I-pin.- Ah, hace frio.-Murmuro para sí misma la chica, mientras volteaba su vista a la ventana asegurándose que en efecto se encontraba cerrada.- "La ventana está cerrada, entonces porque.."- Gya,- grito la chica recordando en la condición en la cual se encontraba antes de que el pequeño Lambo apareciera, haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cara, quedando en shock por un minuto, para después dirigirse a su closet por algo para cubrirse, ya que, bueno solo se encontraba en… en… en ropa interior, y todos se preguntaran que hacían lambo e I-pin en una habitación, solos, e I-pin en ropa interior, si, es todo lo que ustedes piensan, …

I-pin estaba cambiándose en su habitación tranquilamente hasta que lambo llevo corriendo y entro sin tocar, viendo a la chinita en paños menores, cosa que la hizo enojar (Lily: Ya me habías asustado, Fanny: que más harían?, o acaso tu… pervertida!).

Una vez que I-pin estuvo cubierta un poco más, el pequeño lambo por fin hablo.

I-pin-chan ha crecido.-Exclamo emocionado Lambo.

Eh, bueno, verás.-Empezó a hablar la chinita

Y también ha engordado.-Volvió a exclamar mientras contenía una risa y señalaba a la ahora estatua I-pin.- Nyajaja, pero no te preocupes aun así puedes ser el súbdito de Lambo-sama.-Dijo mientras hacia una pose.

L-Lambo.-Pronuncio la chica.- Yo no estoy gorda.-Grito Enojada.

Nyajaja claro que sí, I-pin esta rellenita.-Volvió a decir mientras se picaba la nariz.- Nyajaja serás el súbdito de lambo-sama.-Exclamo.

….Estas muerto…-Exclamo I-pin dispuesto a golpearlo, aun si se trataba del pequeño lambo, pero de nuevo, un humo rosa le salvo, pero esta vez cuando el humo se esfumo se logró divisar la silueta de un joven el cual se encontraba de rodillas rezando y llorando.

Por fin me libre de Blake.-Exclamo el joven mientras se levantaba.- Are, I-pin.-Pronuncio el chico.- Lo siento, yo… yo… no quise verte en ropa interior.-Se disculpó al recordar en la situación que se encontraba.- Bueno ahora me voy-dijo finalmente dispuesto a irse, pero una mano lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

¿A dónde crees que vas Lambo?-Pronuncio con tétrica voz, desprendiendo un aura realmente amenazante.

Pero, pero yo me disculpe.-Contesto Lambo.-Nooooo! Blake, quiero volver con Blake.-Grito finalmente intentando zafarse del agarre impuesto por la chinita, cosa que resultó inútil, I-pin ardía en furia. (Fanny: Recuerden niños, nunca le digan gorda a una mujer, Lily: o sufrirán las consecuencias)

* * *

**~~De vuelta al presente~~**

El sol se ocultaba lentamente, al mismo tiempo que varios estudiantes bajaban de varias camionetas, algunos de ellos, en mayoría las chicas, con muchas bolsas en mano, de entre toda la multitud sobresalían un par de chicas, tratándose estas de Kyoko, Hana, Haru y Bianchi, siguiéndolas de cerca un joven rubio cargando varias bolsas.

Jefe, no quiere que le ayudemos.-Se ofreció Romario viendo el sufrimiento de su jefe.

Por favor Romario.-Contesto Dino mientras le pasaba un par de bolsas para después recibir una masa purpura en su ropa, la cual lentamente empezó a desintegrarse.-Ah, mi ropa.

Lo tienes bien merecido Cavallone, una apuesta es una apuesta, ahora vuelve a cargar esas bolsas si no quieres terminar derretido.-Amenazo Bianchi con dos platos de poison cookie, uno en cada mano.

Ugh.-Palideció mientras volvía a cargar las pesadas bolsas.

Pobre Dino-san.-Hablo Kyoko sintiendo lastima por el mencionado.

Es su culpa por apostar contra nosotras.-Respondió Hana ignorando el sufrimiento del rubio.

Bueno, eso es cierto-desu.-Secundo Haru, dándole una mirada despistada a Hana.

Bueno, supongo.-Contesto Kyoko resignada,-Pero quién diría que Bianchi-san fuera tan buena en carreras de auto.-Volvió a hablar la chica para ser interrumpida por una explosión.

Lo sabía.-Exclamo uno de los chicos dirigiéndose al lugar de la explosión, seguido de otros chismosos, que diga de otras personas.

Aún siguen.-Pronuncio un tanto preocupado Dino.

No podemos hacer nada Cavallone.-Contesto Bianchi mientras entraba a la mansión.-Si quieren pueden ir a verlos.-Dijo para las chicas que aún quedaban con ella (ósea, Kyoko, Hana y Haru). Las cuales solo asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar donde se originó la explosión.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una bolita mirando atentamente como una batalla se desataba.

Esa persona.., ¿acaso es Sawada?.-Exclamo un chico realmente sorprendido, mientras seguía viendo como un castaño esquivaba ágilmente varios golpes que le iban dirigidos.

Y… ¿está peleado con Hibari?-Dijo una chica aún más sorprendida, mientras se frotaba los ojos pensando que lo que veía no era mentira.

Además, ¿Por qué tiene una flama en su cabeza?.-Grito otra casi al borde de la locura.

Es la llama de la última voluntad.-Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Alice-chan.-Saludo Kyoko volteando a ver a la chica, la cual se encontraba junto con Chrome y Blake.

¿Llama de la última voluntad?, ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto una de las chicas realmente curiosa.

Es la voluntad del usuario representada mediante una llama.-Contesto sencillamente Blake dejando confusos a todos, exceptuando a las cinco chicas.- ¿En serio son tan idiotas?.-Grito debido a que no entendieron su explicación.

Bueno, técnicamente es eso, una llama, la cual puede variar de tamaño dependiendo de la voluntad del usuario, en algunos personas se hace visible en una parte de su cuerpo, mayormente en la frente, es… bueno, en el caso de tsuna-kun, su llama es pura y grande debido a que su resolución es el proteger a sus amigos,-Explico Alice.- Y eso los incluye.-Termino dándoles una mirada un tanto recelosa, debido a que ella se había enterado de cómo trataban al castaño.

Sawada, es impresionante no creen, no es como ustedes monos.-Hablo Hana dándoles una mirada de superioridad.

Tsuna-san se esfuerza por todos-desu.-Exclamo Haru.

Aun si esas personas no quieren su ayuda.-Siguió Kyoko dirigiendo su vista al castaño.

El boss siempre se esforzara para proteger a las personas que quiere, aún si para eso tiene que dar su vida.-Finalizo Chrome, dejando a los presentes realmente mal, ellos siempre habían tratado mal al castaño no sabiendo en realidad como era, se sentían como basura, como ratas miserables, como el desperdicio del mundo (Lily: ya parale a tus insultos) en fin se sentían muy mal, querían disculparse con el castaño cuando hubiera oportunidad.

Bueno, supongo que es suficiente por hoy.-Exclamo Alice satisfecha.-Será mejor el detener a esos dos.

Hey, ustedes es suficiente.-Grito Blake dando un paso al frente.

Tu no me ordenas herbívoro.-Respondió Hibari dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte al peli azul.

A quien llamas herbívoro, prefecto sádico.-Contesto enojado.

Hibari-san/Blake detente.-Gritaron Tsuna y Alice antes de que sus guardianes iniciaran una pelea.

Tsuna-kun, falta poco para la cena.-Hablo alice una vez que los monos, como los llamaba Hana, se calmaron.

Ah, tan tarde es.-Contesto el chico viendo su reloj.-Supongo que el tiempo paso rápido, y los demás.-Pregunto ignorando que más personas se encontraban alrededor.

Lambo-kun esta con nana-san, Mukuro, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera están en la mansión, Chrome-chan está aquí, ah y también tus compañeros.-Contesto la pelinegra mientras señalaba a los últimos, haciendo que el castaño volteara a verlos encontrándose con unos ojos caramelos un tanto preocupados.

Kyoko-chan, Todos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto confuso.

Queríamos ver lo que estabas haciendo tsuna-kun.-Contesto la peli naranja dándole una sonrisa.

Además ellos tenían que decirte algo, ¿no es así?-Hablo Hana volteando a ver acusadoramente a los demás.

Em…. Bueno nosotros.-Empezó uno de los chicos.

...N-Nosotros, Nosotros queríamos disculparnos.-Exclamo una de las chicas mientras se inclinaba.-Sentimos como te tratamos anteriormente.-Volvió a decir mientras los demás le imitaban.-Por favor discúlpanos

Chicos,-Pronuncio Tsuna.- No hay nada que perdonar.-Contesto dándoles una gran sonrisa.

Si muy bien, lamento arruinar su momento sentimental pero tengo hambre.-Interrumpió Blake mientras a los demás les caía una gota por la sien.

C-creo que Blake-kun tiene razón, no falta mucho para la cena,-Contesto Tsuna recuperando la compostura, para después dirigirse a la mansión, seguido de un sequito de jóvenes levemente sonrojados.

Dentro de la mansión vongola un bebe de patillas rizadas revisabas unos documentos.

hmm, temia que esto pasara.-se dijo así mismo mientras observaba la foto de un hombre pelinegro.- Flavio, así que después de todo estas detrás de todo esto

* * *

**Ven se los dije ando corta de inspiración, además de que ando un tanto depre por como va el manga de katekyo, akira-sama porque porque, no me mates a mis queridos sadicos, -llora a moco tendido- **

**lily: ha estado sensible, simplemente ignorenla -al fondo se ve a una chica llorar mientras trae un muñeco vudu en la mano y le clava agujas-**

**muere jager, muere -sigue picandolo-**

**lily: como dije ignorenla, bueno se reciben reviews, tomatazos, un kilo de huevo, patadas voladoras, piñas voladoras, hibaris salvajes, ustedes deciden**


	12. Aviso

Bueno, estuve pensando, y pensando pero simplemente la imaginación no venía a mí, y bueno decidi que podría abrir una sección para reclutar Occ's es que bueno, me quede sin imaginación para personajes extra y dije, porque no tomo personajes de los lectores, **Aviso, estos occ's solo aparecerán por un corto tiempo, no saldrán todos los capítulos, si a alguien le interesa por favor llenen lo siguiente y déjenlo como review o mándenlo por PM.**

**Nombre:**

**Flama:**

**Arma:**

**Descripción:**

**Ojo, solo se pueden de las llamas ya existentes, pueden elegir la que sea exceptuando la de la tormenta y el cielo, estos personajes serán parte de la familia Gato Nero.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vuelvo a ustedes pequeños lectores del mal**

**Lily: esta contenta porque pronto sera halloween/dia de muertos**

**Muahaha, comere dulces, ok no ._. no me quieren **

**Lily: mejor comienza el capitulo, a lo lectores no les interesa si te quieren o no **

**Eres mala TT^TT, bueno les dejo el capitulo**

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LA MAYORIA DE LOS OCC'S QUE AQUI APARECEN**_

* * *

Etto, Tsuna-san ¿no has visto a Alice-chan?-Pregunto Haru sosteniendo una bolsa entre sus manos.

Are, Alice…. hm no la he visto.-Contesto el castaño estirándose.-Por otro lado ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-Volvió a hablar mirando el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las ocho de la mañana, claro no era tan temprano pero eran vacaciones y él pensaba levantarse a eso de las 9.

Lo lamentamos Tsuna-kun, pero no encontramos a Alice-chan por ningún lado.-Se disculpó Kyoko.

Espera, ¿Cómo que en ningún lado?-Pregunto Tsuna.

Así es fuimos a su alcoba pero no estaba-desu.-contesto Haru.

Tampoco Blake-kun esta.-Siguió Kyoko, haciendo que Tsuna se alarmara y saliera aun en pijama a buscarlos. Encontrándose en el camino a Reborn.

Reborn, ¿Dónde están Alice y Blake?.-Interrogo el castaño un tanto preocupado.

Ya era hora que despertaras Tsuna, tus guardianes te esperaban.-Hablo el infante.- Y sobre Alice y Blake, ahí vienen.-Volvió a hablar señalando a ambos jóvenes.

Are, Tsuna-kun ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sigues aun en pijama?-Pregunto Alice mientras se acercaba.

Porque lo reprendes si tú aún seguirías dormida a estas horas si no te hubiera levantado.-Murmuro Blake, siendo escuchado por la pelinegra, la cual solo bufo eh hizo un puchero.

Como sea, apúrate a cambiarte Dame-tsuna, te espero en la sala de entrenamiento.-Hablo Reborn para después subirse al hombro de Blake y marcharse junto con Alice.

Ah, sí, Tsuna-kun ¿podrías decirles a Kyoko-chan y a Haru-chan que luego las veo?-Pidió Alice para después marcharse.

**Media Hora después.**

Muy bien ya que todos están aquí, les explicare la segunda parte de su entrenamiento.-Empezó Reborn.- Pero primero déjenme presentarles a sus tutores.-

Poco después entraron a la sala cinco chicas, la primera una chica un tanto baja y de complexión delgada, poseía una cabellera castaña hasta los hombros junto con un par de ojos negros; la segunda al igual que la primera era baja de estatura de pelo rubio ondulado que le llegaba a la altura de su barbilla, y, con un flequillo de lado, de tez clara junto con unos lindos ojos lila; la tercera era un poco más alta que las primeras midiendo esta un metro sesenta, su piel era como la porcelana, su cabello era rubio, liso y con un corte asimétrico teniendo así el lado derecho más largo que el izquierdo, cubriendo su ojo derecho se encontraba un flequillo dejando así solo a la vista su ojo izquierdo el cual era de un lindo azul claro; la cuarta se trataba de una joven bastante desarrollada, su estatura rebasaba por un par de centímetros a la anterior, su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color marrón, la chica vestía diferente a las otras, usaba un bikini color azul acompañado de unos jeans, dejando así ver un tatuaje en su abdomen, junto con un par de tacones y pulseras en cada una de sus manos; la última era la más pequeña de todas, su tez era un tanto pálida, su cabello era de un puro color blanco, al cual lo acompañaban sus ojos heterocromos siendo su ojo derecho color verde y su izquierdo color amarillo, bastante delgada, ella a diferencia de las demás usaba un polero morado el cual llegaba más allá de sus muñecas cubriendo así sus manos, junto con unos jeans color gris y unas botas negras.

Todas dirigieron su vista a Alice como preguntando si debían presentarse, ella solo asintió.

Mi nombre es Sakura Yeyiko, tengo quince años y soy la guardiana de la niebla.-Se presentó amablemente la primera.

Mi nombre es Erika, soy la guardiana del rayo.-Se presentó la segunda serenamente.

…Natasha Dietrich, 16 años, guardiana de la nube…-Siguió la tercera.

Kana Alberona, 17 años, soy guardiana de la lluvia, alguno de ustedes tiene alcohol.-Hablo la cuarta mientras a los presentes se les resbalaba una gota por la sien.

Mi nombre es Clay Strumer, soy la guardiana del sol, encantada de conocerlos.-Finalizo regalando una sonrisa.

Muy bien ellas pertenecen a la familia Gato Nero y serán sus tutores,-Hablo esta vez Reborn.

Yamamoto tu tutora será Kana.-Anunció el arcobaleno.

Hai, hai,-respondió alegremente el chico.

Erika tú serás la tutora de la vaca estúpida.-Prosiguió.

Jaja buena suerte con eso.-Se burló Blake.

Y debes en cuando Blake te ayudara.-volvió a hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡pero… ¿¡Que!?-reprocho el peli azul.- Solamente hazlo.- le ordeno Alice.

Ryohei tu entrenaras junto con Clay.-Siguió Reborn, recibiendo un "al extremo entendido".

Mukuro y Chrome, ustedes estarán a cargo de Sakura.-Hablo recibiendo un "Kufufufu, dudo que me pueda enseñar algo" de mukuro y un "estaré a su cuidado" de chrome

Gokudera, Blake será tu tutor.-Anuncio mientras tanto el peli azul como el peli plateado refunfuñaban.

Hibari, tú y Natasha entrenaran juntos.-Hablo teniendo como contestación un gruñido por parte de Hibari.

Y finalmente Tsuna, tu tutora será Alice.-Finalizo mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Sus tutores decidirán donde entrenaran.-Y se marchó.

Blake, chicas-suspiro Alice- El entrenamiento empieza ahora… tan solo… modérense.-Dijo la pelinegra para después salir del lugar junto con Tsuna.

Muy bien, piñas-san es hora de irnos.-Hablo Sakura para después cubrirse de una niebla.

A quien rayos le dijiste piña, mocosa.-Refunfuño Mukuro para después hacer lo mismo.

…-Chrome se quedó en silencio, y les siguió.

Sígueme, el helicóptero nos espera.-Ordeno Natasha saliendo del lugar mientras afuera se podía ver como el viento levantaba las hojas.

No recibo órdenes de herbívoras.-Mascullo hibari pero aun así le siguió.

¿Crees que se modere?-murmuro Clay a Erika.

Estarán bien.-Fue lo único que contesto mientras se dirigía al peli azul.-Blake, necesito que me lleves con el guardián del rayo.

No tengo de otra…-suspiro el chico.-Ey chico bomba, tú vienes con nosotros.

Si no fuera por el Jyundaime, explotaría tu odiosa cara.-Murmuro gokudera y a zancadas les siguió.

Kana, juguemos.-Exclamo Clay mientras se abalanzaba a la mencionada.

No podemos hacer eso ahora, tenemos que entrenar a estos… monos…-Contesto la joven intentando buscar la palabra menos ofensiva.-Agh, hey tú el guardián de la lluvia, vallamos a la sala del este…. Pero primero a la mansión por un trago.

Hai, hai.-Contesto Takeshi mientras seguía a la castaña.

Hey guardián del sol, juguemos, juguemos.-Exclamaba entusiastamente.

No, DEBEMOS ENTRENAR AL EXTREMO.-Grito Ryohei.

Bah, eres aburrido, podemos hacer eso luego.-Contesto Clay haciendo un puchero.

NO PODEMOS HACERLO, SAWADA CUENTA CON NOSOTROS AL EXTREMO.-volvió a gritar.-puedes jugar tu sola si eso es lo que quieres, mientras daré 30 vueltas alrededor de la mansión.

Wah, no es divertido, muy bien entrenemos pero después jugamos, ¿de acuerdo?-Insistió de nuevo.

ES UN TRATO AL EXTREMO.-Contesto mientras apretaba la mano de la joven.-Entonces empecemos corriendo.-hablo Ryohei y sin soltar la mano de la chica se la llevo arrastrando.

Espera, yo soy quien decide las cosas.-Exclamo la guardiana, sin embargo aun así termino siendo arrastrada.

* * *

**Dentro de la mansión Vongola.**

Kana, en serio… DEJA DE TOMAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.-Grito enojado Blake.

Cállate Blake.-Respondió la castaña, mientras tomaba su cuarto barril de cerveza.-Apenas estoy empezando.

La jefa dio una orden Kana, como su guardiana debes obedecer.-Hablo esta vez Erika mientras cargaba a Lambo.-Además, si vas a tomar deberías hacerlo cuando no haya tanta gente.-volvió a hablar, mientras señalaba al público presente, los estudiantes de Namimori.

En serio alguien puede consumir tal cantidad de alcohol y seguir cuerda.-Murmuraba una chica.

Te parece que esta cuerda.-Murmuro otra, inspeccionando a la castaña.-a comparación de ella, estoy plana.-Hablo mientras se deprimía.

Eso… es cierto.-Dijo otra, mientras la mayoría de las chicas caía en depresión.-crees que el alcohol sea la razón.

Hmm, me pregunto.-Murmuro otra.

Lo vez, han empezado a hablar de ti.-Hablo Blake mientras volteaba a verla.- eh, y ¿Kana?

Allá…-señalo Erika, a las chicas de Namimori, las cuales platicaban con la castaña recibiendo cosas como "no se preocupen crecerán" y otras como "un buen trago de alcohol ayuda".-Bueno me voy.-Volvió a hablar Erika mientras salía de la sala.

Lambo-sama, se marcha.-Exclamo lambo una vez salió.

En serio Kana, obedece… es por el bien de la jefa.-Hablo el peli azul y como si de magia se tratara la castaña se levantó del sitio cargando un par de botellas de vino.

Horatio, necesitare más vino, ¿podrías llevarlo a la sala este?-Hablo la castaña mientras daba otro trago.-Es hora de irnos muchacho.-Exclamo mientras tomaba del hombro a Yamamoto y salían de la mansión.

Hmm,…. Me pregunto.-murmuro mientras volteaba a ver a gokudera.

Que mierda me vez.-Exclamo enojado el peli plata.- en vez de perder el tiempo aquí, deberíamos de estar entrenando.

Este mocoso agotara mi paciencia.-hablo Blake mientras varias venas saltaban de su frente.-En ese caso muévete.-ordeno mientras salía de la mansión y subía a una camioneta.

* * *

**En otro lugar, (Lily: la autora anda corta de imaginación y no se le ocurre nada).**

En lo alto de una montaña se podía apreciar una especie de construcción, cerca de ahí un pequeño helicóptero aterrizaba, levantando así varias hojas sueltas que se hallaban en el piso, lentamente una de sus puertas fue abierta por una joven peli rubia, bajando grácilmente, detrás de ella un joven azabache imito su acción.

Vendremos por usted dentro de 5 horas Natasha-sama.-Exclamo una voz masculina desde el interior del transporte.

¿Fue el tiempo máximo?-pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Alice-sama lo ordeno.-Contesto cortésmente.

que no hay de otra, tendré que aprovechar el tiempo.-Hablo Natasha mientras se despedía.-No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que apresurémonos.-Volvió a hablar mientras de debajo de su ropa sacaba una Kodachi y de algún otro lugar sacaba un anillo impregnándole llamas nube.

Hmm, esto será interesante.-contesto Hibari sacando de debajo de su gabardina sus fiables tonfas, y al igual que la chica las impregnaba de llamas nube.

Empecemos.-Hablo la chica mientras se abalanzaba contra él.

* * *

**En algún otro remonto lugar con las piñas**

Vuelve aquí mocosa.-murmuro mukuro mientras aparecía.

Mukuro-sama por favor contrólese.-hablo tímidamente chrome mientras aparecía al lado de su maestro.

Muy bien, hemos llegado.-Anuncio Sakura mientras salía de quien-sabe-donde.

Umm, Yeyiko-san, ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto chrome mientras observaba el oscuro cuarto.

Puedes llamarme sakura.-Contesto.-Y sobre donde estamos, bueno es mi cuarto especial.-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kufufufu, y muy bien mocosa, se puede saber que nos vas a enseñar a nosotros unos ilusionistas de elite.-Se adulo mukuro.

Puede que sean unos grandes ilusionistas pero aun así les falta para ser los mejores.-contesto Sakura mientras aplaudía dos veces.

Kufufufu, dudo que alguien como tu pueda enseñar a alguien de mi calibre.-volvió a hablar el piña 1, que diga mukuro.

Dudo que así sea.-murmuro un tanto enojada mientras las luces se encendían.- _Benvenuti nella casa dell'inganno.-_anunció mientras el cuarto quedaba en completa luz dejando ver varias escaleras que iban y venían de diversos lados.

Agua.-hablo chrome mientras sentía como un líquido llegaba a sus pies.

Kufufu, debo reconocer que es bueno sin embargo esto es solo una ilusión.-hablo mukuro mientras aparecía su tridente.

Pff.-chrome trataba de contener su risa mientras mukuro la veía interrogante.

¿Qué sucede mi querida chrome?-pregunto el mientras se acercaba, haciendo que chrome estallara en risa.

L-lo siento mukuro-sama pero… es muy gracioso.-Contesto mientras seguía riendo dejando interrogante al ilusionista.-¿!PERO QUE MIERDA!?-grito la piña mientras volteaba a verse, mukuro, el gran ilusionista, la perfección en persona había sido rebajado a un… a un… a un misero pez.

En realidad eres un tritón.-Contesto Sakura como si hubiera leído su mente.

Has sido tu maldita mocosa, me las pagaras.-Grito enojado mientras se deshacía de esa ridícula ilusión, dando un paso asía delante para caer en un hoyo.

Mukuro-sama.-grito alarmada la segunda guardiana de la niebla.

Tengan cuidado, puede que se trate de una ilusión, sin embargo algunas cosas son reales, su trabajo es descubrir que es verdad y que es mentira para así encontrarme.-Hablo la chica mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en millones de pétalos,-Suerte.

* * *

**Mansión Vongola, Sala de entrenamiento este.**

Bueno, es hora de empezar.-Hablo Kana mientras se sentaba en el piso.-me pregunto si este chico será tan impresionante como me han dicho.-pensó la castaña mientras recordaba.

~Flash back~

Entonces así serán las cosas.-anuncio una pelinegra mientras guardaba un par de documentos.-¿alguna duda?

Me opongo.-objeto Kana mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-¿porque tengo que ser tutora del guardián de la lluvia?

Kana, sabes bien que es una orden.-Hablo un peli azul.-además agradece que te toco el chico sonriente, a mí en cambio me toco el idiota mano derecha del décimo.

No me interesa, no estoy de acuerdo.-Grito de nuevo la castaña.-Y menos si es un hombre, los hombres no tienen educación ni decencia.

Kana, Blake también es un hombre.-Hablo esta vez Natasha.-y trabajas muy bien con él.

…A él no lo tomo como tal…-Respondió después de unos momentos.

Que rayos quieres decir con eso, exhibicionista.-Bramo Blake.

A quien le llamas exhibicionista, tu, perro azulado.-Se defendió la castaña.

Debemos interferir.-Murmuro Clay a Erika.

No veo una razón por la cual hacerlo.-Fue la contestación de Erika.-siempre son así…Jefa me retiro.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se marchaba.

Yo también, mañana será un gran día.-Hablo entusiasta Clay mientras seguía a Erika.

Me marcho,_Capo buonanotte.-_Hablo Natasha saliendo del lugar.

_Buonanotte Natasha_.-Le contesto Alice a su guardiana.-Ahora... podrían dejar de pelear chicos.-Volvió a hablar dirigiendo su vista a sus guardianes, los cuales estaban a punto de matarse.

Agh, lo siento pero me niego.-Grito Kana para después salir de la sala.

Esa chica es una terca.-Murmuro Blake mientras acomodaba su traje, el cual cuando inicio la pelea se desacomodo.

-suspiro-supongo que será difícil, aunque tú también Blake eres un inmaduro.-Reclamo Alice apuntándolo acusadoramente.

Lo sie- ¿!Pero que rayos haces!?-exclamo señalando a su "jefa" la cual buscaba entre varias cajas.

Busco juguetes para jugar con tsuna-kun ¿no es obvio?-Contesto mientras seguía buscando.-Ah, el peluche de león, si será perfecto, oh podríamos jugar a tomar el té.-Exclamo emocionada.

Y yo soy el inmaduro.-resoplo Blake mientras cargaba a la pelinegra y se la llevaba.-Tienes que dormir.-Fue su única palabra.

A lo lejos, en uno de los jardines se podía observar a una castaña que a pesar del frio se encontraba simplemente con un bikini en la parte superior de su cuerpo, al lado de la chica se podían observar varios barriles de lo que parecía ser cerveza, y que la chica sin mucho esfuerzo lograba levantarlos para poder tomarlos.

Sabía que aquí estarías.-Se escuchó una femenina voz.-Cogerás un resfriado ¿sabes?-volvió a hablar mientras una manta se posaba en los hombros de la castaña.

Lo lamento.-Fue su única palabra.

Sabes…la razón por la que reborn-san quiere que seamos los tutores de Tsuna-kun y sus guardianes es porque confía en nosotros.-Empezó a hablar la pelinegra tomando asiento junto a la chica.-Ese chico, Yamamoto Takeshi tiene gran potencial, el mismo reborn-san lo ha dicho, se podría decir que nació para esto.

Lo lamento, pero no creo poder hacerlo.-Contesto mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza.

Confió en ti Kana, por favor por lo menos inténtalo ¿vale?-Hablo de nuevo.-ahora me tengo que ir, me escape de Blake y si no me encuentra pronto sufriré, _Bounanotte Kana.-_

Hmm, supongo que podría intentarlo.-Murmuro Kana para sí misma mientras una sonrisa surcaba su cara.-Solo por usted Jefa.

~Fin Flashback~

Hmm, veamos si es tan bueno como dicen.-Murmuro mientras se paraba.

¿Qué haremos Kana-san?-Pregunto tranquilamente Yamamoto.

Me han dicho que eres bueno con la espada,-Hablo mientras sacaba de-quien-sabe-donde una baraja.

¿Jugaremos…cartas?-Pregunto desconcertado el chico.

No son cartas normales, estas…-dijo mientras las deslizaba de una mano a otra.-son mis armas, y…-Volvió a hablar mientras sacaba tres anillos distintos.-como me han dicho que eres impresionante, te pondré a prueba, no creas que será sencillo.

No esperaba eso.-Contesto el guardián mientras su mirada se volvía seria y sacaba su katana.

En ese caso…Comencemos.-Hablo la castaña mientras ambos sacaban llamas de sus anillos.

* * *

**Con Erika y Lambo**

Muy bien, entrenaremos duramente, si lo haces bien te daré esto.-Hablo la chica mientras enseñaba una bolsa de dulces de uva.

Lambo-sama lo hará genial.-Exclamo el niño vaca mientras baba le escurría de la boca.

Pero antes, lambo, entrégame la bazuca de los 10 años.-Ordeno Erika.

La bazuca es de lambo-sama, solo lambo-sama la puede tener, nad-Reclamaba el chico hasta que Erika mostro otra bolsa de dulces.-Erika puede jugar con ella.-Dijo mientras le entregaba la dichosa arma.

Esto es sencillo.-Penso la chica.-Toma, como eres buen niño esto es tu adelanto.-Hablo mientras sacaba tres dulces de la bolsa y se los entregaba.

Lambo quiere a Erika.-Exclamo el chico mientras comía los dulces.

Yo también.-contesto Erika.-Ahora bien, es hora de entrenar.-Dijo mientras sacaba varios artefactos.-Empezaremos con tu resistencia a los rayos, seguiremos con tu resistencia física dando una vuelta corriendo alrededor de la mansión y esquivando algunos ataques, después de eso entrenaremos tu puntería y evaluaremos tu control con tu caja arma, descansaremos un rato y volveremos a empezar ¿alguna duda?

Lambo-sama lo hará genial, lambo-sama hará que Tsuna se sienta orgulloso.-Exclamo el chico.

Muy bien entonces entra ahí.-Dijo señalando una máquina, que extrañamente apareció.

* * *

**Mansión Vongola, Sala Norte.**

Umm,….mmm.-Alice caminaba en círculos.-aghh!

¿Sucede algo alice-chan?-pregunto Tsuna preocupado, desde hace rato que veía a la pelinegra estar dentro de su mundo mientras hacía caras raras.

Estoy preocupada.-Confeso la pelinegra sentándose en el piso.

No tienes por qué preocuparte todos estaran bien.-animo el castaño.

No estoy segura de eso…las chicas y Blake son un tanto…extremos.-Murmuro Alice mientras se levantaba.-Solo espero no destruyan mucho, como sea es hora de entrenar.-Dijo mientras se colocaba su anillo y sacaba una caja, a la cual le impregno llamas del cielo.-Te presento a Kira.-dijo dejando ver una pequeña gatita negra,-Y al resto de sus amigos.-Volvió a decir mientras detrás de ella salían varios robo-peluches gigantes.-Ahora bien empecemos Tsuna.-Volvió a decir mientras disparaba a la frente del castaño.

Así que tenías una de las balas de reborn.-Hablo Tsuna en su modo hyper.-¿tengo que terminar con todos?

Así es, puedes utilizar tu caja arma también, o tu Vongola gear si así lo quieres, solo destrúyelos.-Dijo alice mientras se recargaba en la pared.-Suerte Tsuna-kun.

Solo eso, será sencillo.-Dijo confiado mientras nuts aparecía y atacaba al primer robo-peluche que diviso, un conejo rosa, sin embargo al momento de que nuts estaba dispuesto a atacarlo llamas grises aparecieron alrededor de este.

Tsuna también se disponía a atacar a otro de los muñecos, un cachorro azul, pero al igual que el de nuts llamas rojas rodearon al muñeco para después propiciarle un ataque.

No será tan fácil tsuna-kun.-Hablo Alice mientras concentraba más llamas cielo en su anillo, y su pequeña gatita las tomaba convirtiéndose en un lince rojo, al mismo tiempo que de los diversos muñecos, seis en total, salían llamas de diversos colores, grises, rojas, blancas, perladas, cafés, incluso negras.

N-No es posible, no pueden existir llamas de ese color ¿cierto?-Exclamo sorprendido el chico.

Quien sabe.-Se escuchó una infantil voz.-si logras derrotarlos te lo contare.-Hablo nuevamente aquel infante mientras levantaba su vista.-Acaba con ellos

* * *

**Es oficial, es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida –rueda por el piso de felicidad-**

**LiLy: solo ignórenla, agradecemos a todas las personas que mandaron sus personajes, pedimos disculpas si su personaje no apareció, como saben el cupo es limitado**

**-se levanta del piso- Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en otro capitulo, arrivederci**

**LiLy: se acepta de todo, review,tomatazo,patadas voladoras,golpes, etc.**

* * *

**Glosario**

_Benvenuti nella casa dell'inganno_= bienvenidos a la casa de los engaños

_Buonanotte =_Buenas noches


	14. Chapter 14

Fanny: Bueno un capitulo más.

Lily: ¬¬ te tardaste demasiado.

Fanny: Lo se, lo siento –Se inclina– pido su perdón

Lily: muy bien ahora el anuncio, como han visto se utilizaran cajas armas así que les agradecería a los que me mandaron sus personajes llenen la siguiente ficha y me la envíen.

**Caja Animal:**

**Personalidad de la caja animal:**

**Uso/ataques:**

**Habilidad que gana al fusionarse con su caja arma: **Esto fue una idea de uno de los lectores y que también me envió su personaje en este caso sería Natasha la cual al fusionarse con su caja (que es un ave) gana la habilidad de volar.

Fanny: Sin más que agregar los dejamos con el capitulo

* * *

_-No es posible, no pueden existir llamas de ese color ¿cierto?-Exclamo sorprendido el chico._

_Quien sabe.-Se escuchó una infantil voz.-si logras derrotarlos te lo contare.-Hablo nuevamente aquel infante mientras levantaba su vista.-Acaba con ellos_

No tengas piedad Alice.-Murmuro el Hitman mientras bajaba del hombro de la chica.-Regresare luego.-Volvió a decir mientras salía del lugar.

Entendido.-Contesto la pelinegra mientras movía sus dedos y ordenaba a los muñecos atacar al castaño.

**Mansión Vongola, Oficina Principal**

Dentro de una gran sala se encontraban dos personas, uno de ellos era un infante con traje el cual traía consigo un portafolio, mientras que el otro era un anciano sentado detrás de un gran escritorio.

Aquí está la información Noveno.-Informo el pequeño mientras sacaba del portafolio varios papeles y los acomodaba sobre el escritorio, dejando al adulto leerlos detenidamente.

¿Esta información es totalmente confiable?-Pregunto el hombre de mayor edad.

Absolutamente noveno... me temo que esto será más difícil de lo que creíamos.-Respondió mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo su fedora

Flavio...-Susurro el noveno Vongola.

¿Qué haremos con la familia de Alice y Tsuna?-interrogo el arcobaleno.

No podemos hacer nada, después de todo el pasado siempre nos seguirá...los niños tendrán que enfrentar su destino.-Contesto el anciano con un deje de tristeza mientras el arcobaleno simplemente gruñía.-Solo queda cuidarlos y entrenarlos hasta que ese día llegue, te lo dejo a ti querido amigo.-Volvió a hablar mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía al gran ventanal que hay se encontraba.

Puedo contar con eso noveno.-Contesto Reborn.- me retiro

Flavio, que planeas esta vez.-Murmuro el anciano mientras sacaba de su saco una fotografía de un pequeño castaño y una pelinegra junto con una adulto, los tres con una sonrisa en su rostro.- No te dejare dañarlos de nuevo.-Pronuncio mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

**Con Kana y Yamamoto**

Debo admitir que eres bueno.-Hablo la castaña mientras lanzaba 4 cartas al lugar donde se encontraba el chico, el cual logro esquivar 3 pero una corto levemente su mejilla.

Jaja, hago lo que puedo.-Contesto sonriente mientras limpiaba su mejilla.- Shajiku no Ame.-Pronuncio el morocho mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la castaña con llamas lluvia cubriendo su espada y cuerpo.

_Illusione.-_Murmuro mientras lanzaba una carta al piso, y de dicha carta salía un humo azulino que termino cubriéndola, para que después el filo de la katana lo atravesara.

¿Qué?-Pronuncio perplejo el guardián mientras veía desvanecerse el humo.

Oh, cierto olvide decirte que también soy portadora de la llama de la niebla,-Hablo Kana mientras aparecía a su lado con un barril de cerveza.-Error mío.-Pronuncio tomando un trago.-Bueno sigamos.-Dijo mientras sacaba más cartas.

**Natasha y Hibari.**

Hn, eres una herbívora interesante.-Murmuro el chico mientras detenía el ataque de la pelirrubia.

Supongo que eso es un alago.-Contesto mientras volvía a atacar.-Sin embargo es hora de ponernos serios, no queda mucho tiempo.-Hablo de nuevo mientras impregnaba más llamas nube a su kodachi, haciendo que se alargara.

Hn.-Fue la "contestación" de Hibari mientras abría uno de los compartimientos de sus tonfas revelando así unas púas alrededor de estas.

Ah, cierto olvide decirte, puedes utilizas tu caja arma o tu Vongola Gear si lo deseas.-Volvió a hablar Natasha poniéndose en pose de ataque.

Hn, no lo necesito para terminar contigo.-Contesto imitando a la chica.

Así que me subestimas, muy bien entonces te hare pagar.-Hablo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al guardián.

Y así volvieron a su insaciable lucha, la cual solo terminaría cuando uno de los dos se rindiera, o el tiempo dado se acabara, lo que sucediera primero aunque tratándose de los dos guardianes de la nube lo primero era imposible.

**Sakura y las piñas.**

Mukuro-sama, ¿Podría por favor dejar de caer en cada trampa?-Hablo Chrome mientras veía por octava vez caer a su maestro en un hoyo.

De que hablas chrome solo son atajos.-Contesto el chico mientras salía del lugar.-Simplemente los reviso para saber si esa mocosa se encuentra ahí, las ratas suelen esconderse en los hoyos.- Volvió a hablar mientras misteriosamente un martillo caía en su cabeza, y volvía a caer en un hoyo.

Lo que usted diga.-Pronuncio la chica mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.-Pero creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en anular las ilusiones.

E-eso era justo lo que iba a decir, chrome,-Contesto Mukuro mientras caminaba galantemente y sacaba su tridente.-Estas baratas ilusiones no me detendrán.-Volvió a hablar mientras golpeaba el piso con su tridente, y, una parte de las ilusiones se desvanecían.-Lo vez, nadie puede contra mí el gran mukuro.

Sorprendente mukuro-sama.-Siguió chrome.-Pero ahora, ¿Dónde está Sakura-san?-Pregunto inocentemente mientras mukuro se volvía de piedra.

**Con Erika y Lambo.**

Muy bien hecho lambo-kun, ahora solo falta.-Dijo revisando una lista que tenía en sus manos.- Volver a empezar con tu puntería y el control de tu caja y terminaremos por hoy.

L-lambo-sama, lo hará.-Contesto el niño mientras se tiraba al piso.-Lambo-sama solo necesita descansar un poco.

Supongo que te lo mereces.-Respondió Erika mientras se sentaba al lado de lambo.-Mientras anotare tus resultados, pero después continuaremos ¿entendido?-Hablo la chica, y no recibiendo respuesta alguna volteo a ver al "bulto" apreciando que, se había dormido.-Hm, fue más rápido de lo que pensé, bueno da igual es solo un niño.-Volvió a hablar mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

Erika-sama que hacemos con todo esto.-Pregunto un hombre que había aparecido de la nada mientras señalaba varias cosas.

Llévalo a casa.-Respondió tranquilamente la chica mientras se encaminaba a la mansión.

**En algún lugar de la mansión Vongola.**

Muy bien ahora sigue con esto.-Hablo un peliazul mientras pasaba varios papeles a un peliplateado.- Cuando termines podrás seguir con esos.-Volvió a hablar mientras señalaba un carrito con más papeles.

…¿¡Porque mierda tengo que hacerlo!?-Exclamo enojado mientras aventaba los papeles.-Deberias de estarme entrenando, no ponerme a hacer tu trabajo.-Volvio a gritar gokudera mientras levantaba las manos.

Tch, has hecho un tiradero.-Murmuro Blake sin hacerle caso.-Muy bien entonces empecemos.-Dijo mientras se paraba y estiraba.-Vallamos al jardín

Ya era hora.-Exclamo la tormenta mientras le seguía, saliendo de la sala dejando detrás de ellos un tiradero de papeles, cuando estaban a mitad de cruzar la puerta hacia el jardín un grito les alerto.

¿Qué es eso?-Murmuro gokudera mientras buscaba de dónde provenía.

Ese grito… quizás podría ser…-Empezó Blake mientas daba un paso hacia afuera.

¡BLAKEEE! ¡AYUDA!-Se volvió a oir el grito femenino mientras una nube de humo pasaba.

Sí, es Clay.-Hablo mientras sacaba un anillo y una caja de su ropa.- Ya sabes que hacer.-Murmuro mientras impregnaba la caja de llamas rojas, haciéndola abrirse.

Frente al gran humo humano (Lily: o_o que quiere decir eso. Fanny: ¿cómo quieres que sepa?) una llama rojiza apareció deteniendo su andar.-¿Qué es eso al extremo?-Pregunto el guardian peli blanco.

Él es blaze.-Contesto el peli azul mientras la llama se dispersaba dejando ver a un lindo fénix que se posó en su hombro.-ahora bien, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Entrenando al extremo.-Grito alzando las manos.

…estoy…cansada.-Murmuro Clay dejándose caer al pasto.

Toma.-Dijo el peli azul extendiéndole una barrita.- Sigue con su entrenamiento una vez que la termines, ahora tú.-Dijo esta vez señalando al peli plata.-Saca tu caja arma.

¿Mi caja arma… para qué?-Pregunto confuso el chico mientras la sacaba.

Alguien me dijo que tú y tu caja tienen mala relación,-Contesto simplemente.

¿Y eso que se supone que significa?-grito alterado.

Simplemente hazlo.-Le contesto con cara de pocos amigos.

Gya!, huyamos antes de que Blake se enoje.-Grito Clay tomando de la mano a Ryohei "regresando" a entrenar.-Sigamos con nuestro fructuoso entrenamiento (Lily: quieres jugo cierto Fanny: si owo)

Tch, solo lo hago por el décimo.-Murmuro mientras impregnaba la caja de llamas dejando salir a un pequeño gato pardo que sorprendentemente se aventó a la cara de su dueño a arañarlo. (Lily: ¬¬ que sorpresa)

Hmm, al parecer no puedes controlar ni a un simple gatito.-Se burló Blake.

Tch, maldito.-Respondió gokudera mientras quitaba a "uri" de su cara.

**150 metros más lejos de ellos.**

Uff, estuvo cerca.-Hablo la chica deteniendo su andar.-Ahora bien Ryohei-kun, empecemos con un entrenamiento más severo… ¡peleemos!-Grito entusiasta alzando sus brazos.

Me parece… que eso no sería lo correcto, no puedo golpear a una chica y menos a una tan pequeña.-Respondió serenamente el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos.

Moh, crees que no puedo contra ti.-Contesto ofendida.-Además no soy pequeña.-Grito haciendo un mohín.-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Hmmm… 12 o 13 años.-Contesto observándola de arriba abajo, sin darse cuenta que un aura oscura rodeaba a la chica.

Tú...-Empezó con voz de ultratumba mientras sacaba algo de su ropa.-Morirás aquí mismo.-Volvió a hablar mientras se ponía en pose de pelea junto con sus dos tessen.-hare que te arrepientas por lo que dijiste.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias.**

Tessen: Es un abanico hecho de acero, era usado por los samuráis como arma al igual que por el emperador. Actualmente su práctica es por deporte.


	15. Chapter 15

_Pido su perdón, lo sé tarde demasiado en actualizar y si quieren matarme lo entenderé, pero es que bueno sucedieron bastantes cosas en mi vida –bastantes peculiares, diría yo–, además de que entre en algo así como un trauma depresivo en el cual mi inspiración se esfumó, y bueno, no tengo excusas, realmente lo siento._

_Bueno, luego de mis patéticas excusas, hare un anuncio a partir del siguiente capítulo se sabrá más del pasado de Tsuna al igual que se obtendrán pequeñas pistas de quien es Flavio._

* * *

La peliblanca se encontraba en pose de pelea mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba, solo había una palabra que describiría lo que pasaría a continuación…destrucción…-¿A quién le dices pequeña?-Pronuncio Clay mientras hacía girar sus tessens.

Ryohei ignorando el peligro que se avecinaba se atrevió a contestar.-A ti.-Eso hizo que la furia de la pequeña chica (-recibe un golpe de Clay-) q-quiero decir, de la peliblanca aumentara, llegando al punto de que una luz amarilla saliera desde uno de sus bolsillos para después dejar ver un pequeño cachorro de oso polar, el cual después de unos minutos se convertía en un gran oso que alcanzaba los 8 metros de alto al levantarse en dos patas, tenía una clase de armadura tanto en la cabeza como en sus patas, al igual que unas largas garras de las cuales salían llamas sol.

Rawr.-Gruño el gran oso poniéndose frente de su dueña.

Oh, un perro gigante.-Exclamo Ryohei emocionado, haciendo que tanto Clay como su caja arma se molestaran.-Yo tengo un canguro.-Siguió hablando mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsas-

El oso sin esperar una orden se abalanzo al chico dispuesto a cortarlo en miles de pedacitos, sin embargo ryohei reacciono moviéndose del lugar rápidamente.-Woah, eso fue EXTREMO.-Exclamo alzando los puños,-Tu y kangaryu deberían tener un enfrentamiento extremo.-Volvió a hablar mientras insertaba llamas sol a una pequeña caja liberando así a un canguro, el cual usaba una especie de protección en sus hombros al igual que unos guantes de boxeo azules, de sus orejas llamas sol eran visibles.

¡White* no es un perro!-Exclamo Clay mientras se disponía a atacarlo.-Y si piensas que esto es un juego, entonces hare que te lo tomes enserio.

Dentro de la sala norte una respiración entrecortada se podía oír, junto con un par de jadeos provenientes de un castaño.

Tsuna-kun, creo que debemos descansar.-Anuncio Alice bajándose de uno del robo-peluche.-Ya han pasado cerca de cuatro horas, y solo has podido dañar a uno.-Dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

El castaño simplemente chasqueo la lengua, era cierto, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que habían iniciado y él a diferencia de sus "contrincantes" se encontraba algo herido y cansado, pero si no era capaz de derrotar a un par de peluches como defendería a sus amigos.-Solo un poco más.-Respondió mientras concentraba varias llamas cielo en su mano derecha.

Cansado no servirás de nada,-Cito Alice caminando hacia él.-¿no es cierto Tsuna-kun?

El chico suspiro, la pelinegra tenía razón, estaba cansado y no podía pensar en un buen plan para poder terminar su entrenamiento solo le quedaban 3 días hasta la ceremonia y no podía perder el tiempo,-Creo que un buen baño y una comida me harían bien.-Hablo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces vayamos a comer, además quiero revisar cómo van los chicos.-Respondió la chica mientras detrás de ella los robot se encogían hasta quedar tan pequeños que podía caber en una mano y los guardaba.

Wow, ¿en serio eran tan pequeños?.-Pregunto el chico perplejo.

Todo crece con llamas.-Respondió simplemente Alice.

Ambos jóvenes salieron y se dirigieron a la mansión cuando un sonido les advirtió.-Eso, podría ser…-Empezó la pelinegra para que después un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.-No, no puede ser.-Grito mientras emprendía camino a dicha dirección.

Eh, espera Alice-chan.-Exclamo Tsuna mientras seguía a la pelinegra, la cual sacaba un celular de su ropa y marcaba un número.

Paolo, traigan a Natasha inmediatamente, por el momento no tengo tiempo para explicar.-Ordeno a la persona del otro lado de la línea.-Tsuna-kun, lo siento pero tendré que dejarte un poco atrás.-¡Kira cambio forma!-Exclamo mientras la pequeña gatita se iluminaba junto a la pelinegra, haciendo así que a esta le saliera una marca de una huella de gato debajo de su ojo derecho al igual que una especie de orejas de gato junto con unas botas negras altas, y un short que llegaba unos centímetros más debajo de sus muslos.-Te veo más allá.-Grito para salir corriendo rápidamente.

¿Qué… fue eso?-Exclamo confuso deteniendo su andar.

Es una de las habilidades de su familia, como el cambio forma que tienen ustedes, excepto que ellos ganan habilidades de acuerdo a su animal.-Explico calmadamente Reborn, el cual se encontraba tomando tranquilamente un capuchino.

Ya veo.-Murmuro el chico.-Como sea tengo que ir a ver qué sucede.-Volvió a hablar para emprender nuevamente su andar.

Justo en esos momentos en una gran mansión de Silicia (_puede que no lo hubiera mencionado anteriormente pero todos se encuentran en silicia) _el teléfono sonaba, varios sirvientes corrían de una dirección a otra hasta que uno de ellos lo tomo.

Mansión Gato Nero.-Hablo el adulto tomando el teléfono.

Paolo.-Contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Señorita Alice, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-Pregunto Paolo mientras ordenaba a algunos otros sirvientes el que acomodaran algunos muebles.

Traigan a Natasha inmediatamente.-Respondió rápidamente.

¿A la señorita Natasha? ¿Sucedió algo malo?-Cuestiono el hombre mientras sacaba un par de llaves de sus bolsillos.

Por el momento no tengo tiempo para explicar.-Contesto Alice, recibiendo un entendido para después colgar.

Entonces, supongo que tengo que apresurarme.-Hablo para sí mismo Paolo mientras se encaminaba rápidamente rumbo a un avión Lockheed SR-71 completamente renovado.-¿está listo para volar?

Aun no alcanza el máximo.-Respondió un joven pelirrubio con lentes.

¿Qué velocidad?-Pregunto Paolo.

Aún no lo reconstruyo por completo y…-Empezó el chico mientras daba un vistazo a la nave.

Velocidad, Derek.-Interrumpió el mayor.

Apenas alcanza 1 Match*.-Respondió soltando un suspiro.

Supongo que eso será suficiente por el momento, prepáralo la señorita Alice quiere inmediatamente a la señorita Natasha.-Ordeno Paolo mientras se quitaba su saco, poniéndose un chaleco antibalas para después colocarse nuevamente el saco azul.

Todo listo.-Anuncio Derek desde el avión.

Muy bien, vayamos por ella.-Murmuro Paolo subiendo, para que segundos después el "Blackbird" despegara; tardaron cerca de 4 minutos en llegar a su destino, rápidamente aun sin que el avión aterrizara Paolo salto cayendo grácilmente en el piso.

Señorita Natasha.-Hablo Paolo observando la escena frente a él, la pelirrubia atacando sin cesar al joven pelinegro que al igual que esta no perdía ni un segundo para arrematar contra su oponente.-Señorita.-Volvió a hablar un poco más fuerte.

Sabe, Paolo-san, dudo que le haga caso.-Opino Derek desde el asiento de piloto.

Paolo suspiro y dio un par de pasos al frente, ajusto los guantes blancos que usaba y de un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre Natasha y Hibari deteniendo firmemente las armas de estos.

Eso es peligroso Paolo.- Hablo Natasha bajando su arma.

No te entrometas en mi camino herbívoro.-Gruño Hibari arrebatando sus tonfas de las manos de Paolo.

Lamento eso, pero es hora de irnos.-Contesto bajando ambos brazos.

¿Tan pronto? Pero si falta una hora.-Hablo la pelirrubia revisando su reloj.

Así es, pero la señorita Alice la necesita de inmediato en la mansión Vongola.-Respondió el mayordomo, y como si fuera por arte de magia la pelirrubia se dirigió sin decir una palabra al avión.- lamento el interrumpir su entrenamiento.-Se disculpó inclinándose levemente.-Por favor suba al avión y después podrá regresar a su entrenamiento.

No me ordenes herbívoro.-Contesto molesto hibari.

…por favor suba…-Volvió a pedir Paolo dando una sonrisa.

No.-Respondió de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

No tenemos tiempo.-Murmuro sacando una cuerda.-Lo siento.-Hablo cargando a un hibari amarrado mientras entraba al avión.-Vámonos Derek.

Eh, ah sí.-Hablo el chico poniendo en marcha el avión, Paolo a veces daba miedo.

Un par de peliblancos se encontraban en una de las tantas áreas verdes de la mansión, la chica con una clara mueca de disgusto en la cara y el chico con una expresión relajada.

¿y bien?-Soltó sin tacto ignorando el pesado ambiente que había.

Ella solo gruño mostrando sus dientes, e instintivamente su oso emprendió ataque al contrincante, el cual logro esquivarlo con un poco de dificultad para después dar un acertado golpe en la pata izquierda. Ella no se quedó atrás y arremetió igualmente cortando un poco su costado izquierdo haciéndolo sangrar, el dio un salto hacia atrás al notar las intenciones que tenia de volver a atacarlo.

Si esta es una pelea en serio, no tengo opción.-Hablo calmadamente algo muy raro en el guardián del sol y puso su mano cerca de la herida intentando sanarla con sus llamas.

Ya era hora, te darás cuenta de tu estupidez al subestimarme.-Murmuro la chica corriendo nuevamente hacia el seguida de su animal, el cual le dio impulso saltando al cielo para después caer en picada sobre el chico, quien detuvo las peligrosas armas de la chica con sus puños.-Por fin veo algo serio.-Hablo dando una sonrisa ladeada mientras giraba sobre si misma dando una patada que fue interceptada por uno de los brazos del chico, la joven siguió atacando a diestra y siniestra con una velocidad impresionante mientras el chico esquivaba ágilmente los golpes; después de unos instantes observo una abertura y golpeo con la suficiente fuerza el abdomen de la joven que hizo que se retirara hacia atrás.

Interesante.-Murmuro mientras escupía un poco de sangre, no debido al golpe si no que cuando lo recibió mordió fuertemente su labio haciéndolo sangrar; sin embargo para su caja arma no pareció de esa forma y, con una furia dejo de lado al canguro con el que hasta momentos luchaba para dirigirse a atacar al causante de eso: el guardián del sol de Vongola.

Ágilmente corrió sobre sus cuatro patas, dándose impulso con las traseras salto hacia el peliblanco, pero, antes de llegar siquiera a rozarlo un pigargo gigante detuvo su paso.

Es suficiente Clay.-Hablo una voz desde las alturas; ambos peliblancos dirigieron su mirada al cielo observando como una chica bajaba ágilmente de un helicóptero a 15 metros de altura sobre ellos para que después la misma ave se dirigiera rumbo a ella tomándola de los hombros con sus garras, haciendo así que su caída fuera más delicada.

Natasha sí que es… única.-Murmuro Derek observando con un poco de admiración y miedo a la joven.

Simplemente es como es, ahora, bájanos.-Hablo esta vez Paolo ignorando la acción casi suicida de la chica, el chico asintió y con sumo cuidado descendió.

Ahora Clay… explica esto.-Hablo con autoridad la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Clay farfullo e hizo un puchero que la hizo ver aún más infantil.-Lo de siempre.-Hablo de nuevo Natasha dando un suspiro.- Ya te lo he dicho no eres pequeña, es solo que el mundo es monstruosamente grande.-

Además deberías de estar contenta cuando los demás estén arrugados y viejos tu seguirás fresca como una lechuga.-Hablo una femenina voz caminando hacia ellas.-Gracias por venir Tash, ahora Clay… podrías ocuparte de White.-Pidió la pelinegra señalando al oso blanco que seguía a la defensiva. Después de unos segundos de silencio la peliblanca asintió e hizo que su animal regresara a su caja haciendo que la pelinegra suspirara de alivio, después de todo suponía que le tenía un poco de miedo aunque no entendía el porqué, White solo había entrado a su oficina –agresivamente– y se había abalanzado hacia ella destruyendo a su paso un poco de la sala –en realidad solo quedaron dos sillones intactos– después de que su jefa le reprendiera por utilizar el "BlackBird" –sin supervisión de Derek y cuando aún lo estaban reparando– y había ido hasta Rusia para sorprender a Natasha en su departamento en su ciudad natal, pero al parecer ni Natasha ni Alice lo tomaron bien, bueno eso sería un misterio para siempre.

Me disculpo por eso.-Murmuro Alice dirigiéndose a Ryohei.

¿Porque?, si eso fue una pelea al extremo.-Grito el chico levantando los brazos haciendo que Alice hiciera una especie de mueca, era oficial ambos peliblancos estaban locos.

* * *

*Como no venia un nombre, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio.

*Es un número adimensional típicamente usado para describir la velocidad de los aviones. Mach 1 equivale a la velocidad del sonido, Mach 2 es dos veces la velocidad del sonido, etc.


	16. Chapter 16

El castaño se encontraba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de la enorme mansión, se dirigía rumbo a su habitación después de asegurarse que tanto sus guardianes como los guardianes de la pelinegra se encontraban en condiciones. Suspiro, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y cansado.-Quizás duerma después de un baño.-Se dijo para sí mismo pero desecho la idea al instante cuando escucho su estómago rugir.-O, quizás lo haga después de comer algo.-Hablo decidido emprendiendo camino nuevamente a su alcoba cuando un par de murmullos lo hicieron detenerse.

Volvió a atacar.-Hablo una infantil voz que rápidamente reconoció como Reborn.

Cuantas bajas.-Pidió una anciana voz con cierto tono de melancolía en ella.

Absorbido por la curiosidad el castaño se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta entreabierta intentado escuchar mejor aquella conversación.

Más de la mitad de un escuadrón,-Respondió chasqueando la lengua.

Tal parece que Flavio se mueve más rápido, quizás lo mejor sería esconder a los estudiantes.-Hablo Timoteo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta el ventanal de su oficina.-Tsuna, pasa por favor.-Pidió el anciano sin voltear su mirada; el castaño dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar y después de un largo suspiro abrió la puerta, total ya lo habían descubierto.

Espiar conversaciones es de mala educación.-Hablo con un poco de burla Reborn.- Quizás si hubieras ocultado un poco más tu presencia no te habríamos descubierto, pero supongo que lo hiciste bien.-Dijo nuevamente con un poco de orgullo en su voz.

Tsuna entró completamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, admiro por un par de segundo el lugar; observo los dos sillones blancos que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos delante de él y la mesa de café que se encontraba en el centro de estos, justo delante de ellos se encontraba el imponente escritorio de madera con el escudo Vongola grabado justo al frente, al igual que aquel característico cuadro que colgaba detrás de el en el cual se apreciaba al Noveno con un aire imponente, alrededor de este se encontraban otros más, aunque pequeños de los anteriores jefes de Vongola empezando desde Primo hasta llegar al actual, en este caso Timoteo, y justo al lado de este se encontraba un cuadro vació en el cual dentro de pronto se encontraría una foto suya, siguió su recorrido observando el ventanal que se encontraba al lado derecho de la sala y daba vista a una parte del jardín; suspiro con melancolía el lugar estaba justo como lo recordaba desde que había entrado por primera vez hace 10 años. Volvió su mirada serena a su tutor y hablo.- ¿Que era todo aquello de lo que hablaban?

Reborn solo se limitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras tomaba de su expreso, él no iba a hablar, no tenía el derecho, si alguien tenía que aclarar las dudas del castaño era su propio abuelo.

¿Y bien?-Volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose esta vez al anciano.

Toma asiento, aquello que tengo que contarte es algo que paso hace tiempo.-Empezó el anciano con cierto tono de tristeza en su rostro.- Tomo comenzó con el día en que tu padre decidió irse a Japón junto con tu madre y tú….

_Después de que Iemitsu hubo comunicado tal noticia a su esposa, y que ella hubiera respondido con su usual sonrisa exclamando lo grandioso que sería regresar a su país natal. Se dirigió a terminar el papeleo que tenía pendiente para poder partir dentro de dos días. Reviso su reloj y alarmado pego un grito, se suponía que tenía que recoger a Tsuna hace una hora en la mansión Black , subió rápidamente a su vehículo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la mansión._

¿Mansión Black?-Pregunto el chico interrumpiendo el relato.

La casa de Alice, su familia –la mafiosa– se llamaba así… bueno antes de que pasara todo.-Contesto Timoteo con una sonrisa triste.-Como iba diciendo.

_El pelirrubio casi llegaba a la mansión, un par de kilómetros más y llegaría.-Si que está lejos.-Murmuro para sí mismo mientras el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.-¿Diga?-contesto el pelirrubio bajando la velocidad, podía ser un mafioso pero era un conductor responsable._

_Jefe-Hablo la voz de Orégano desde el otro lado de la línea.-Han atacado a una familia de la Alianza._

_¿Cuál de todas?-Pregunto usando un tono más serio, como respuesta recibió silencio.-Orégano_

…_Black…-Respondió con temor en su voz; inmediatamente el pelirrubio colgó y aumento la velocidad, no, no podía ser posible, seguro algo estaba mal y los niños habían activado la alarma por accidente mientras jugaban, si, seguro era eso, su hijo no podría estar en medio de un ataque.-No es posible.-Grito mientras derrapaba frente a la mansión. Bajo rápidamente del auto odiando la vista que frente a sus ojos tenia, ahí frente a él una muralla de humo se levantaba, hombres iban de un lado al otro atacando sin piedad a quienes se encontraban, entro rápidamente sacando sus armas de sus bolsillos, busco desesperadamente entre las habitaciones del primer piso, nada, subio al segundo y encontró lo que parecía ser la resistencia._

_Sawada-sama.-Grito un hombre al verlo entrar._

_¿Dónde está Tsuna?-Pregunto alarmado mientras disparaba a los enemigos que luchaban por avanzar._

_No lo sabemos…la señorita alice, y los jóvenes Tsuna, Hayato y Enma se encuentran desaparecidos.-Contesto una mujer de cabellos castaños mientras lanzaba algo parecido a una granada para después gritar al suelo escondiéndose detrás de la barricada improvisada.-Están dentro de la mansión, pero no tenemos idea en donde.-Confeso apenada._

_Tenemos a unos escuadrones buscándoles.-Hablo por segunda vez el hombre que lo había recibido._

_¿Dónde están Jane y Theodore?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba; recibió un sollozo por parte de la mujer._

_Los amos… están muertos.-Contesto con voz apagada Paolo, Iemitsu los miro incrédulo, no era posible, era imposible que aquellas personas estuvieran muertas, les conocía, había entrenado con Theodore desde pequeño y sabía que era bueno, al igual que Jane, POR UNA MIERDA ESO NO PODIA SER REAL._

_Paolo…-Se escuchó la voz de un joven.- ¿me escuchas?-Hablo nuevamente una voz proveniente de una radio._

_Fuerte y claro James ¿Qué tienes?-Contesto tomando el aparato._

_Los hemos encontrado, sala Este, tercera planta, la habitación de los jefes.-Anunció mientras un pequeño sollozo se oía._

_Entendido, iremos de inmediato, asegúrate de protegerlos hasta entonces.-Pidió dando una mirada significativa al rubio, que rápidamente entendió y se dirigió al lugar seguido de otras 3 personas, entre ellas el propio Paolo. Llegaron en tiempo record al lugar, pero lo que vieron no los dejos muy contentos, aquel pasillo se encontraba lleno de sangre cuerpos cruelmente matados se encontraban a los extremos de este, la gran puerta de madera entreabierta manchada de sangre solo dejaba en claro algo, el enemigo había llegado antes que ellos._

_Vaya, sí que se escondieron muy bien.-Hablo con cinismo una voz rasposa.- Me dieron gran trabajo para encontrarlos, han sido unos niños muy malos._

_¿Por qué tú?-Hablo con voz entrecortada un joven._

_No, no James, es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación.-Reprendió con sorna el hombre.- ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les das a estos pequeños?_

_Unos mejor que el que tú les das, maldito traidor.-Grito colérico James.-No te dejare que te los lleves.-Anunció decidido mientras se ponía frente a cuatro pequeños niños, los tres niños se mantenían fuertes e intentaban controlar su temblor, mientras que la pequeña niña sollozaba en silencio; los cuatro abrazados fuertemente protegiéndose de todo aquello que venía._

_Tch,tch, tch.-Le callo el mayor.-Deberías tener respeto a tus mayores._

_Yo no le guardo respeto a los traidores, y mucho menos a uno como tu Flavio.-Grito empuñando su arma una espada larga._

_¡Aléjate de ellos!-siseo peligrosamente Iemitsu entrando a la habitación apuntando al hombre que hay se encontraba, alto y pelinegro con unos peligrosos ojos grises.-¿Cómo pudiste?_

_Oh, la caballería ha llegado.-Ironizo Flavio.-lamentablemente demasiado tarde.-Hablo dirigiendo su mirada al cuerpo sangrante de un joven de no más de 16 años de pelo azul, al parecer una bala había impactado su hombro derecho, al igual que otras dos más en su abdomen y rodilla._

_Es una lástima, era una persona brillante, lamentablemente sus ambiciones eran muy bajas.-Hablo mientras sin ninguna delicadeza tomaba la cabellera del chico y lo arrojaba a los pies del rubio; James soltó un quejido de dolor anunciando que seguía vivo, inmediatamente el rubio pidió que se le curara, Paolo acato la orden y lo llevo junto a la mujer que anteriormente curaba los heridos en el segundo piso._

_Estarás bien James.-Musito la mujer de grisáceo cabello y ojos azules mientras comenzaba a curarlo._

_No te molestes Sofi.-Hablo el chico.-Es una pérdida de tiempo y ambos lo sabemos…-Siguió mientras tosía sangre.- Por favor cuida de Blake y Drake._

_No hables, además no los cuidare porque tú saldrás de esto.-Dijo decidida la mujer mientras seguía su labor._

_Prométemelo por favor.-Pidió nuevamente James deteniendo la mano con la que la mujer le curaba._

_Entendido, pero no le veo sentido tu seguirás con ellos.-Aseguro la mujer mientras un sollozo amenazaba con salir de su garganta._

_Gracias,-Murmuro con voz queda mientras lentamente sus ojos se cerraban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, para después este se llenara de saladas lágrimas provenientes de la mujer, quería a ese niño como si fuera suyo, jamás tuvo hijos pero aquellos tres pequeños habían sido como hijos para ella, y ahora entre sus brazos uno de ellos se encontraba muerto. Y todo por culpa de aquel traidor, quería matarle, pero estaba segura que solo sería un estorbo así que simplemente trago toda su rabia y lloro._

_Iemitsu que observaba por el rabadillo del ojo la escena apretó los dientes con furia.-dime la razón de tu traición.-Exigió._

_No es obvio, poder.-Respondió sencillamente Flavio._

_El pelirrubio exploto, ¿poder?, ¿!poder!? fue capaz de todo aquello por poder.-TRAICIONASTE A TU PROPIO HERMANO SOLO POR PODER.-Grito fuera de sí, asustando un poco a los pequeños._

_Pareces sorprendido, ¿por qué otra cosa más lo haría?-Hablo cínicamente,-Pero no un poder cualquiera, poder sobre el mundo, no solo este de todos.-Exclamo alzando los brazos._

_¿De qué diablos hablas?-Pregunto confundido ¿del mundo entero? Acaso estaba loco._

_Lo que oyes, sin embargo para eso necesito a estos mocosos.-Hablo señalando a los cuatro pequeños.-Y créeme, me gustaría no dañarte sabes muy bien que me caes mejor que mi hermano y me gustaría no matarte, así que hazme un favor y lárgate._

_Como si fuera dejarte que te los llevaras.-Respondió cortante._

_Oh, lastima eras una persona interesante…. Supongo que no tengo de otra… ¡MUERE!-Grito apuntándole con su pistola, pero antes de disparar un disparo la hizo tirarla._

_El único que morirá serás tú.-Amenazo Reborn que acababa de llegar apuntándole con su revolver verde.-Ríndete y puede que sea condescendiente contigo, estas rodeado._

_Flavio dio una sonrisa ladeada, mientras una explosión se oía a la izquierda de él dejando a la vista una especie de avión.-Saben me gustaría quedarme pero, tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos pronto.- Y saltó alejándose en el avión._

_Lo encontraremos.-Hablo Reborn guardando su arma.-Por el momento ocupémonos de ellos.-Murmuro dirigiendo su vista a los cuatro pequeños que temblaban como nunca._

¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?-Pregunto el chico después de escuchar el relato.

El noveno creyó que lo más conveniente era suprimir esos recuerdos.-Hablo por primera vez Reborn.

Entonces, todo lo que ha pasado es por culpa de él.-Concluyó el castaño apretando sus puños, por cada uno de sus poros ira salía, le odiaba, odiaba a las personas como él, aquellos que traicionaban por poder, pero lo que más odiaba era que había traicionado a su propio hermano, SU HERMANO.-lo que no comprendo es por qué hiciste venir a mis compañeros también si sabias que esto sucedía, ellos podrían estar más seguros en Namimori.

Lamentablemente, no, haya eran vulnerables, aquí podemos protegerlos.-Contesto Timoteo.

Flavio amenazo con lastimarlos.-Secundo Reborn.-por eso el noveno decidió traerlos a la mansión, así estarían más protegidos.

Tsuna, comprende por favor.-Rogo el anciano.

Necesito… un momento… esto es demasiado.-Anuncio el castaño saliendo de la oficina rumbo a su alcoba.

¿Hicimos lo mejor?-Pregunto el anciano a su amigo

El merecía saberlo, al igual que lo merecen Alice y los demás.-Respondió bajando del sillón.-Aunque quizás Alice lo tome de peor forma.-Finalizo saliendo de la sala.


	17. Chapter 17

Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento, se que tarde muchisimo en actualizar por favor discúlpenme. Lo que pasa es que estoy en mi ultimo bimestre y tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes de fin de año y para entrar a la preparatoria. Además mi imaginación se va y me quedo de "Ahora que escribo", o a la inspiración se le da por llegar pero para otras historias.

Lo se no tengo perdón, bueno, ya no les aburro y les dejo el capitulo

* * *

Solo unas horas más y su destino llegaría, solo unas horas más y seria el nuevo capo, solo unas horas más… y la vida de sus amigos peligraría.

Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola se encontraba en su alcoba recostado sobre su cama mientras jugaba con el anillo de su cuello, aunque su mirada se encontraba totalmente relajada su vista estaba en el blanco techo, su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí, aun intentaba desesperadamente recordar lo que había pasado en su infancia, hacia solo unas noches había tenido un par de sueños que más que sueños parecían pequeños fragmentos de sus memorias, el primero de ellos había sucedió dos noches antes, justo cuando se enteró, recordaba claramente la escena frente a sus ojos aunque no era nada de lo que se imaginaba, cerro sus ojos rememorando todo…

_Se encontraba sentado en un amplio jardín, el sol daba cálidamente sobre su rostro observo a todos lados como buscando algo, deteniendo su mirada en un pequeño árbol de apenas un metro; una voz atrajo su atención y volvió su mirada al lugar donde provenía la voz._

_¡Tsuna-kun!-Grito una niña de unos grandes ojos violeta y largo cabello azabache, vestía un lindo vestido color blanco con cintas negras en él, dándole una vista madura pero encantadora.-Te encontré Tsuna-kun-Exclamo mientras saltaba sobre él tirándolo al verde pasto._

_¡Décimo!-Grito una voz conocida para él, Gokudera, pensó mientras seguía tirado en el pasto con la pequeña niña encima suyo, y en efecto no se equivocaba metros atrás un peli plata se encontraba con el ceño un tanto fruncido.-TU, Idiota ¿¡QUE HARIAS SI AL DECIMO LE PASARA ALGO!?.-Grito a pulmón abierto acercándose a la susodicha; eso saco una pequeña sonrisa en el castaño, aun de pequeño su autoproclamada mano derecha era sobreprotector y no tenía una boca muy santa que digiera, quiso intervenir cuando la discusión –unilateral como era de esperarse– estaba subiendo de nivel pero alguien intervino antes que el._

_Gokudera-kun, no deberías de gritarle a alice-chan.-Hablo un pelirrojo mientras llegaba hasta a ellos.- Después de todo, aunque discutas con ella y le grites nunca ganaras-Termino mientras estiraba su mano hacia él, la tomo y se levantó. Enma, aún le parecía extraño que aquel Enma seguro de sí mismo y valiente se hubiera convertido en, un perdedor-bueno-para-nada; aunque claro no podía culparlo él había hecho lo mismo, pero aun así se sorprendió. Murmuro un "gracias" mientras sacudía su ropa._

_La pelinegra ignoro los gritos del peli plata claramente acostumbrada a ellos dando vuelta encontrándose con Tsuna.-Ahora, vamos a la mansión Sofi preparo unos ricos pastelillos.-Exclamo mientras su mirada se iluminaba._

_Si sigues comiendo todo eso terminaras tan redonda como una pelota.-Hablo una voz desde una de las entradas a la mansión._

_Eso no es cierto Blake.-Exclamo alice con un puchero en su rostro mientras volteaba ver al chico de cabello peli azul.-Por comentarios como ese me alegro de que pases tiempo fuera con James.-Murmuro mientras caminaba hacia él._

_Eso es mentira, no podrías vivir sin mí y lo sabes.- Contesto mientras se acercaba al oído de alice y murmuraba algo que la hizo sonrojar.-Ahora, espero mi beso de bienvenida.-Volvió a decir mientras ponía su mejilla._

_Idiota.-murmuro entrando, en definitiva debía a alejar a gokudera de alice, si no la pequeña terminaría con una boca de marinero al igual que su guardián y eso no lo permitiría._

_Vamos, décimo.-Hablo gokudera con el ceño fruncido levemente entrando a la mansión siendo seguido por el castaño._

_Entro distraído en sus pensamientos y choco con una persona.-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó levantando su vista._

_No te preocupes Tsunayoshi,-Hablo un hombre de negro cabello y unos ojos grises amables.-Ahora, será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que Alice se acabe todos los pastelillos, creo que Sofía cocino canollis y tiramisú, te aseguro que te encantaran.-Termino mientras despeinaba el castaño cabello del infante. El solo asintió y corrió rumbo a la cocina, donde una pelea se desataba por los últimos pastelillos de la mesa._

Realmente, él no parecía de esos.-Murmuro abriendo sus ojos, lo recordaba, no tan claro pero lo hacía, Flavio, el tío preferido de Alice ó más bien el único tío sanguíneo, pero en sus recuerdos aquella persona era amable y tierna, no irradiaba ninguna clase de maldad y hasta donde podía recordar amaba a su sobrina y a su hermano, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hizo eso?. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos soltando el aire que hasta el momento había contenido.

_¡Blake! Tu mocoso-Grito un joven de cabello azul de 16 años mientras cargaba una pequeña mochila._

_James tranquilízate puedo hacer más.-Intento calmarlo Sofía mientras entraba a la sala._

_Oh no, se metió con mis empanadas de durazno.-Exclamo a todo pulmón apuntando a un niño de cinco años parecido a él exceptuando el color de sus ojos grises._

_En serio haces tanto escándalo por eso.-Contesto mientras rodaba los ojos.- Además, solo me comí una, ellos se comieron las demás.-Se defendió señalando al castaño y a la pelinegra._

_Ah, bueno si fueron ellos no hay problema.-Hablo restándole importancia.-Ahora más te vale prepararte, tú y Derek irán con Cavallone._

_¿Con Dino-nii?-Pregunto Alice saltando de su lugar.-Yo también quiero ir._

_No puedes ir Alice, ellos harán cosas de hombres y tú eres una linda señorita, quizás para la próxima.-Contesto mientras abandonaba la sala.-Además si te llevara tu padre, Paolo y Blake me matarían.-Dijo en un murmullo._

_De acuerdo.-Respondió desanimada._

_Vamos, no te deprimas, verás que volveré sano y salvo y para la próxima te llevare conmigo.-Bromeo Blake,-Volveré en unos días, pero hasta entonces.-Murmuro mientras se posaba frente a la pelinegra y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios.-Te dije que lo tomaría.-Gritó mientras corría detrás de su hermano._

_Alice solo se quedó en shock mientras su cara se teñía de un color carmín.-¡BLAKE!-Gritó después de unos segundos mientras el pelirrojo y el castaño reían.-No le veo lo divertido.-Murmuro frunciendo el entrecejo.-Si se siguen riendo le diré a tío Reborn que los castigue.-Y como si fuera el mismo demonio –que no estaba tan lejos de serlo- los dos callaron.-Ahora, Tsuna, Enma ¿me enseñan sus anillos?_

_Bueno, el abuelo dice que aun soy joven para portarlo pero me lo presto solo por hoy.-Hablo Tsuna mientras sacaba la cadena de debajo de su camisa revelando su anillo._

_Lo sabía el anillo de Vongola es sorprendente.-Exclamo admirándolo fijamente.-¿y el tuyo Enma?_

_Bueno,-Murmuro sacándolo de un pequeño estuche.-Mamá piensa que es irresponsable darle algo tan valioso a un niño, pero papá dice no es para tanto, así que aquí esta._

_También el de Shimon lo es.-Volvió a gritar levantando los brazos.-No es justo, ni padre ni madre quisieron darme el anillo, madre dijo "aun eres muy joven para eso", a padre no le importó pero puso de pretexto que lo utilizaría para sellar papeles importante.-Hablo mientras hacia un puchero._

_Bueno, no te enojes, verás que en unos años los tres podremos portar el anillo de nuestra familia.-La calmo Tsuna._

_Y seremos grandes jefes como nuestros padres y abuelos.-Siguió Enma._

_Aunque claro el Décimo siempre será el mejor.-Interrumpió Gokudera, el cual hasta el momento había callado, provocando las risas de los tres niños._

El castaño rio un poco.- Éramos tan inocentes, ajenos a todo el terror que se avecinaba.-Murmuro mientras apretaba más el anillo en sus manos.

_A las afueras de la mansión, apenas a unos cuantos metros tres sombras encapuchadas se encontraban._

_Ya es la hora.-Hablo cínicamente uno_

_¿Está realmente seguro de esto?-Pregunto_ _serenamente el segundo._

_Créeme que jamás había estado tan seguro.-Respondió el tercero._

_¿Aun cuando se trate de tu propio hermano?-Volvió a preguntar el segundo bajando su capucha dejando ver a un hombre de aparentes 25 años y cabello rubio._

_Je, con más razón.-Contesto descubriendo su cara.-Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a adueñarnos del mundo?-Volvió a hablar mientras una multitud aparecía detrás de ellos.- Augustus quiero a los niños con vidas._

_Entendido maestro Flavio.-Contesto Agustus mientras estiraba una mano a la multitud.-Los niños con vida._

_Jeje, se pintara de rojo.-Murmuro el primer hombre de nombre Rudolph mientras se relamía los labios.-No toquen a mis presas.-Advirtió y salió corriendo hacia la mansión seguido del grupo._

_¡Alice!-Grito una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos violetas.-Alice.-Repitió mientras corría por los pasillos.-Theo.-Murmuro cuando llego junto a un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules.- ¿Dónde está Alice?-Pregunto al punto de la histeria._

_Tranquila Jane, ella está bien, está en mi oficina junto con los demás.-Intento tranquilizar Theodore a su esposa.-Ahora, ve con ellos, Paolo los llevara a un lugar seguro._

_No lo haré Theo, no te dejare.-Hablo con decisión la mujer._

_Eres alguien muy terca sabes, pero esta vez tendré que negarme.-Contesto con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.-Así tenga que llevarte a rastras te iras._

_El hombre estaba aterrado, aterrado por su familia, aún no sabía cómo los intrusos habían logrado entrar en la mansión, no solo habían burlado completamente los mecanismos de seguridad sino que también habían asesinado a todos aquellos que se entrometían en el camino, habían bajas de ambos bandos, sí, pero eran más de su lado, no fue sino hasta que una de las mucamas grito que lograron enterrarse y para entonces, las perdidas eran considerablemente notables. Tomo a su mujer de la mano y corrió con ella a su oficina, el único lugar seguro.-Paolo, ven cuanto antes a mi oficina, plan de escape.-Hablo por una especie de micrófono que tenía en su chaqueta._

_Evitando enemigos y pasando a través de cuerpos cruelmente asesinados llegaron a su destino._

_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.-Sollozo débilmente Jane entre los brazos de su esposo, había visto el cuerpo mutilado de su mejor amiga y empleada. Calmándose poco a poco y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos llamo a su hija.-Alice querida ven con mamá._

_De debajo del escritorio lentamente cuatro pequeñas figuras aparecieron, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos debido a que lágrimas traviesas habían hecho presencia, temblando y con paso lento se encaminaron rumbo a los adultos, y faltando pocos pasos corrieron hacia ellos abrazándolos mientras sollozaban._

_Oh, que escena tan patéticamente tierna.-Susurro con maldad Rudolph mientras limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas._

_No dejare que los toques.-Hablo amenazantemente Theodore mientras le apuntaba con una pistola._

_Jeje, realmente crees que me importa.-Respondió con sarcasmo.- Creo que tú serás el primero en morir._

_Alto.-Exclamo Flavio evitando que su subordinado atacara._

_¡Flavio! Hermano, me alegra que te encuentres bien, por favor toma a Jane y a los niños, llévalos con Pao…-_

_Largo de aquí Rudolph, yo me encargare de ellos.-Murmuro con voz baja y venenosa. _

_Y con un bufido de resignación el hombre se fue._

_¿Qué significa esto Flavio?-Pregunto alterado Theodore._

_Esto mi querido hermano.-Empezó a decir mientras caminaba hacia él.- Por si no has entendido significa que me he cansado de ser tu sombra y que quiero asesinarte.-Declaro tranquilamente como si no tuviera importancia._

_Realmente no puedo creerlo, de todas las personas, tú, tú mi misma sangre.-Murmuro con un tono de decepción._

_Pues más te vale hacerte a la idea de que me tocara a mí ser el protagonista y no la sombra.-_

Abrió sus ojos, eso era todo, todo lo que recordaba , claro además del olor oxidado de la sangre, la sonrisa triste en la cara de los padres de la chica y la sínica y cruel risa del hombre que traiciono a su sangre.

Quería saber que paso, aún había un gran lapso de tiempo entre lo que el recordaba y lo que Reborn le conto, pero, por más que intentara no podía, era como si esas memorias estuvieran en una caja fuerte que no podía ser traspasada. Un suave toquido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Pase.-Murmuro con voz calmada

Décimo, la hora casi llega, Reborn-san me pidió que le avisara.-Hablo Gokudera un vez se abrió la puerta.

Respiro por última vez y se levantó de su cama.-Entendido, gracias Hayato.-Respondió dando una de sus mejores sonrisas, salió de su alcoba rumbo al lugar acordado donde sus guardianes ya se encontraban totalmente arreglados.

Llego la hora chicos.-Animó con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por todos, por mínimo una sonrisa ladina.


End file.
